


BTS: Random Smut Role-Plays

by AnnieValentine, i_is_shark, TheBossOfCute



Series: K-Pop Random Smut RP Series (GOT7, BTS, EXO) [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Little Kim Taehyung | V, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Caretaker Yoongi, Comfort Sex, Daddy J-Hope, Daddy!Yoongi, Daddy/Angel kink, Daddy/Kitten Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Healing Sex, L-space, Little, Little Space, M/M, Needy!Park Jimin, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, daddy!seokjin, little!hoseok, not like physical healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieValentine/pseuds/AnnieValentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBossOfCute/pseuds/TheBossOfCute
Summary: Exactly what the title says :3





	1. Daddy, What's That? (Sope/YoonSeok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok is little and wakes up with a boner, not knowing what it is. His Daddy teaches him how to get rid of it.

HS: I woke up from my nap, feeling uncomfortable in my little boy parts. I looked down and my pants were wet, but it didn't feel like I peed myself. "Daddy!" I called, worried.

Y: I was sitting at my laptop rubbing my eyes when I heard him calling me. "Yeah baby, one moment. Daddy’s working." 

HS: "No, Daddy!" I whined, getting up. "It's real imorpant!"  
((He can't say important. lol))

Y: I sighed, typing. "What is it?" I called back. I had to finish this.

HS: I stood up and ran to his office. “D- Daddy… My little boy parts hurt.”

Y: I straightened, turning my chair towards him. "Come here,” I ordered.

HS: ”Daddy I'm scared!" I whined. "I woke up like this and my panties was wet and it huuuuuurrts!"

Y: "Its going to be fine baby. Don't be scared. Come here, Daddy will make it all better,” I said, looking at him encouragingly.

HS: "W- what's happening Daddy?" I said, hesitantly walking up to him and straddling him.

Y: "Did you have a dream while you were napping?” I asked. "Certain dreams can cause that. It’s totally normal. I can make it go away. Do you want Daddy to help you?”

HS: "I- I had a dream where Daddy was touching me and he was making me feel real good and stuff.”

Y: I smiled slightly. "That's what can cause this,” I said in a hushed tone, reaching down to gently rub his little cock.

HS: "Daddy it tickles! It feels weird!" I moaned, not understanding why he was touching me there.

Y: I sped my hand up slightly, teasing his slit. His eyes fluttered shut and I watched as his lips parted, moans falling from them as he panted.

HS: "D- Daddy why does it feel good?"

Y: "Because of all the nerve endings. Do you really want me to explain the science baby?” I questioned rubbing faster, reaching into his panties to stroke his hot, throbbing length.

HS: I shook my head and rutted against his hand, moaning.

Y: I felt my own cock stir as he moaned. "You're so wet baby,” I growled.

HS: "D- daddy it feels so good!" I whined, grinding down on him. "Daddy why does my butt feel weird too?"

Y: I smirked, "Why don't I show you?" I reached into my desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube.

HS: "No, Daddy! Keep touching me Daddy!”

Y: "So needy,” I whispered, stroking him faster. "Take off your panties,” I growled quietly, feeling my own cock straining in my sweats.

HS: I whined, but complied, slipping off my panties as a spurt of precum dribbled down my hard, aching cock. "Please, Daddy! It hurts!"

Y: I pulled him onto my lap, his back against my chest. I gently kissed his neck while rubbing his cock again, loving how he squirmed in my lap.

HS: "Daddy what's that bottle for?" I asked in between moans, pointing at the lube.

Y: I pushed one of my legs up so he was positioned at a better angle, and reached down to tease his hole with one finger. "To make you feel good here too.”

HS: "A- ah! D- don't touch there, Daddy! It's d- dirty!"

Y: I jerked him off faster, still teasing his hole, loving the way he shuddered as it twitched.

HS: I unconsciously pressed against his finger and it accidentally slipped in.

Y: I groaned when my finger slipped into his tight heat. "Aren't you needy?” I growled, teasing his slit again.

HS: I nodded, giving in. “Yes! So much, Daddy!" I whined. "Please make it not hurt anymore!”

Y: I gently pressed my finger in further, working slowly trying to find his prostate. "Does it feel good baby? Tell me if it's too much.”

HS: He hit a spot that felt really good and I threw my head back and screamed, fucking myself down onto his finger.

Y: "So eager,” I groaned into his ear ,stroking his prostate as he screamed and moaned. Using my free hand, I grabbed the lube and applied it to two of my fingers. I set aside the bottle and gripped his shoulder, stilling him as I carefully worked a second finger inside of him. I went back to stroking his length, letting my fingers occasionally graze his sweet spot.

HS: "Daddy!!" I screamed. "D- daddy! More!!”

Y: I crooked my fingers inside of him, loving his screams. I started pumping them in and out of his hole, feeling it start to loosen more, my hand never slowing on his length.

HS: I looked down at my Daddy's erection. "Daddy, put that in me," I said, purely out of instinct.

Y: “Patience," I scolded jokingly, adding a third finger to open him more. After I deemed him stretched enough, I removed my fingers and made him stand so I could take off my pants.

HS: I was squirming and pressing my thighs together. "Daddy hurry!”

Y: I lowered my sweats, my hard cock springing free. I hissed at the cold and subconsciously reached down to jerk my cock, moaning quietly.

HS: I got down on my knees. "Can I make Daddy feel good too?”

Y: I looked down at him with hooded eyes and nodded. "Go ahead, baby.”

HS: I leaned forward and licked a bead of precum off of the head of his cock, licking my lips. "Tastes good, Daddy,” I beamed, taking half of his length into my mouth and sucking hard.

Y: “A-ah, fuck baby,” I groaned as his hot mouth engulfed me. I thrust up into the heat, letting my head fall back slightly as one of my hands moved to stroke his hair.

HS: I gagged for a moment, but my throat relaxed and I started enjoying it, each thrust making my cock impossibly harder. I grabbed onto his hips and moved them closer to me, hoping he would get the message that I wanted him to fuck my mouth.

Y: I moaned at how eager he was. My thrusts sped up as I started going deeper, loving when his throat spasmed around me. "Feels so good baby. Can you take it all baby? By yourself?” I asked. 

HS: I nodded and he stopped moving. I slowly sunk down, looking him in the eye the whole time, until my nose was pressed against his skin and I swallowed around him, running my tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock.

Y: I hissed in pleasure and met his eyes. "Good boy,” I growled out, allowing myself to enjoy his throat for a moment. "Do you want me to fuck you now baby?” I asked after a while, knowing that he would need to breathe in a moment.

HS: I pulled off and nodded eagerly. "Please, Daddy~” I whined, my throat sore.

Y: I pulled him up and put him back in my lap, positioning him above my hard length. "Fuck yourself on my cock,” I ordered, looking him straight in the eye.

HS: I gripped onto his shoulders and slowly lowered myself onto his length, my moans increasing in pitch and volume with every inch of his cock that entered me.

Y: I watched him with hooded eyes, loving the way his back arched as he took my dick. "You look so hot baby. Impaling yourself on my cock.”

HS: I moaned at the praise and sat down fully on his cock, screaming as he hit my prostate dead on.

Y: I groaned low in my throat as as he screamed, thrusting against his prostate.

HS: I put my hands against his chest and lifted myself up and slammed myself down repeatedly, loving the sound of his thighs slapping against my ass.

Y: I swallowed heavily, struggling not to shut my eyes. "Do you like Daddy's cock, baby? Does it make you feel good?” I asked, loving his wanton expression. 

HS: I nodded eagerly and whined. "Love it so much, Daddy!" I managed to get out between moans.

Y: I reached down and tugged at his cock as it drooled precum on my pale skin.

HS: I lost all strength in my legs and got off his cock, laying down on the floor. "Fuck me," I mewled. “Fuck me hard, Daddy.”

Y: I got on my knees in front him and hoisted his legs onto my shoulders, thrusting back into him hard. 

Y: "You're being so loud baby. I bet all the neighbors can hear you" I snarled as I pounded into him. I grasped his cock and jerked him off, wanting to watch him spill all over his chest. I was getting close, my thrusts becoming erratic.

HS: "D- daddy! F- feels like something's gonna come out!" I shouted.

Y: I hummed in agreement "And it’s gonna feel really good. I'm gonna cum baby.”

HS: I screamed as something shot out of my cock and covered my belly and chest.

Y: “Fuck, baby. Where do you want me to cum, baby? You look so good covered in your own cum,” I growled, struggling to hold on.

HS: "C- cum inside, Daddy," I moaned.

Y: I let out loud moan and slammed into him one more time before cumming deep inside of his ass.

HS: I moaned wantonly as I felt Daddy fill me to the brim.

Y: I leaned down and kissed him languidly, pulling back when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
“Um, hi its me. Is everything okay in there?" I heard Seokjin, our neighbor, call.

HS: "Yes!" I half-yelled, half-moaned.

Y: I smirked down at him. "Told you they would hear you.”

HS: I blushed and buried my face in my hands.  
"Well if everything's okay, then can I come in? I need to return that book that you lent me anyways.”

Y: I smirked down at Hobi. "Yeah sure,” my grin spread at the shocked expression on his face. "I'll be right there,” I called, pulling out of him and getting up. "You better hide,” I whispered, pulling up my pants. I strode to the door, opening it and taking the book from Seokjin and starting a friendly conversation.

HS: I nodded and tried to stand up, but I tripped and fell, in the view of Seokjin.

Y: I couldn't help my smirk as Seokjin flushed red and his eyes flicked to mine before lowering his gaze to his hands which were clasped in front of him.

HS: I tried to get out of the way, but I just stumbled and ended up clinging onto Daddy's leg.

Y: Seokjin made a choked noise, blushing even more, which I didn't think was possible. I reached down and stroked his hair. “Hi, baby,” I cooed, my eyes never leaving Seokjin's face.

HS: I blushed and looked up at Seokjin, waving awkwardly.

Y: "Like what you see?” I teased, glancing down at Hobi before meeting Seokjin's eyes again. "Sorry about the noise. Baby likes to be loud.”

HS: I nodded. "Daddy was making me feel good," I said, not realizing in my little state that this was not something that you talk about with other people.

Y: Seokjin swallowed heavily and mumbled, "I'm gonna leave you to it." I didn't miss the boner in his jeans. I waved goodbye and closed the door behind, him my hand still resting on Hobi's head.

HS: "Daddy what was that thingy in his pants?"

Y: " Same thing you had,” I replied.

HS: I nodded, only half understanding.

Y: "You okay baby? Wanna go lay down?"

HS: I nodded. "I'm good Daddy. Just tired.”

Y: I smiled softly. “Let's get you to bed, baby." I picked him up, struggling slightly. Kissing his forehead, I carried him to our bedroom. He sunk into the soft mattress and I pulled the blanket over him, turning to leave.

HS: "Wait, Daddy!" I said, making grabby hands at him.

Y: I smiled down at him. "What baby?”

HS: "I love you Daddy," I said sweetly.

Y: "I love you too baby,” I whispered, turning off the lights.


	2. Daddy's Angel {JinMin}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very needy Jimin interrupts Jin While he is making Dinner and Jin is only to happy to oblige his little Angel.  
> Top!Jin, Bottom!Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first RP with the lovely and delightful bean, AnnieValentine. We really bonded over this one and I'm very glad to have the opportunity to write with her. She is one of the best authors of cocksucking sequences I have ever encountered.  
> I played Jin and Annie was Jimin.

**JIMIN** : I hurried through the dorm looking for my Daddy. My cock was throbbing in my jeans and I was having trouble thinking straight. Finally I heard him. He was in the kitchen singing quietly to himself. I walked up behind him leaning against his broad back.  
"Daddy~" I whined grinding against his leg moaning quietly from the delicious friction.       

 **JIN** : Jimin suddenly ambushed me as I was stirring the sizzling meat in the pan. I felt him rubbing an obvious erection against my thigh as he whined.  
"What's the matter, Sweetie? " I said calmly.

 **JIMIN** : "I'm so hard, Daddy. Please help me. I need you," I panted whimpering.  

 **JIN** : I reached over and stroked his hair. "Can you wait just a little bit, Angel?"

 **JIMIN** : I moaned at the touch pressing my head into his palm. I knew I was flushed and I felt so hot and needy.  
"Do I have to Daddy?" I complained reaching down to palm myself.    

 **JIN** : "Just a little while, Darling," I crooned but he whined impatiently and I looked down at his hand, rubbing his crotch.    

 **JIMIN** : I panted, whimpering quietly as my length swelled more under my touch. I felt my eyes flutter shut and leaned against him more moaning a quiet, "Daddy…"     

 **JIN** : "Are you really desperate, Angel?" I whispered in a low tone, craning my neck to lick at the shell of his ear.

 **JIMIN** : I shuddered at the contact.  
"Yes, Daddy. Need you so badly, Daddy. Fuck, I'm so hard and needy, please Daddy please!" I begged, shamelessly grinding against him again.

 **JIN** : I smiled as I felt him rubbing his clothed cock against my hip.  
"Alright, Love. Daddy's gonna take care of you." I set the spoon down and ducked into the sitting room. "Yoongi-ah, can you take care of dinner? I'm..." I heard Jimin whine loudly behind me, "I'm indisposed. Our little boy wants attention."  
Yoongi rolled his eyes, but shifted himself and zombie walked to the kitchen, taking over dinner preparations. "Thank you, I owe you one,” Yoongi nodded dismissively, waving me off in the general direction of Jimin's whines.

 **JIMIN** : I whined pathetically. Lust clouded my mind as I continued to tease myself through my boxers. My skin felt hot and I groaned letting my head fall back as I whimpered ‘Daddy’ again and again. I bit my lip grinding into my touch. I couldn't concentrate on anything. My knees felt weak as if they'd give out at any moment.

 **JIN** :  "Baby, Baby, stop." I said moving his hand away as I tugged him toward my bedroom. "Angels shouldn't touch themselves. Let Daddy do that." I placed my hand over the outline of his cock, squeezing gently and rubbing just a little.

 **JIMIN** : My body jerked at his touch my eyes flying open as I moaned.  
"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry, it just felt so good," I gasped letting him guide me. "Daddy. Need you s-" I swallowed heavily, "so badly."                 

 **JIN** :  "I know, Sweetheart, I know. But you can't make yourself feel as good as Daddy can make you feel." I kicked the door shut and pushed him against the wall, kissing his lovely neck and pushing his red shorts down so they feel to the floor and he was left in his hoody and his undies. The underwear had a massive, slick wet patch on the front.

 **JIMIN** : "I know, Daddy. I'm sorry," I panted, baring my neck to him. It felt so good when he sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin. "Daddy" I pleaded scrabbling at his chest. I tugged at his white shirt trying to get it over his head, but my hands were shaking too much and so instead I slipped them under his shirt. My fingers explored his bare skin. Mewls fell from my lips as I rolled my hips.            

 **JIN** : "Mm, Angel loves Daddy so much, doesn’t he?" I crooned, licking his neck as I slipped my hand into his underwear and began to pump at his cock.       

 **JIMIN** : "Yes!" I cried out. "So much, Daddy. More please, Daddy. Ah-aaah! Feels so good!" My length throbbed as I tilted my head back giving him full access to my throat. "Love you so much, Daddy," I managed to get out between moans.

 **JIN** : "Daddy loves you too, Sweetheart. You're so hard.  I bet it hurt, didn't it? Were you aching for me? Wanted Daddy's hand to stroke your achy, wet, little cock?"  
I sucked loudly at his neck, marking the skin and felt his fingernails scratch at me desperately. His soft, high moans went straight to my building erection.       

 **JIMIN** : "Yes, Daddy. Hurts so bad… Need you so much, Daddy." I was coming apart under his lips and hands, barely able to form coherent thoughts. "Love you so much, Daddy. Daddy makes me feel so good. Wanna make Daddy feel good too," I hiccupped.

 **JIN** : "You will, Darling, but Daddy's gonna make you cum first."  
I pushed him onto the bed, ripped off my t-shirt and peeled down his boxers so he was totally free. I rubbed the slit of his erection with the pad of my thumb as I closed my lips over one of his nipples, sucking gently.

 **JIMIN** : I arched into the touch a hoarse scream leaving my bitten lips.  
"Feels so good, Daddy... so good..." I moaned my hips bucking involuntarily. "I'm... Mmm... I'm gonna cum soon Daddy. Daddy, I can't hold on much longer! Your mouth feels amazing Daddy! Ahh! Daddy!" All that excited me in that moment was my Daddy above me. I was lost in pleasure and I let myself fall,knowing he would catch me as my orgasm approached rapidly.      

 **JIN** : "That's it, Angel. Spill all your pretty white cum for Daddy," I whispered against his soft skin as my hand pumped his cock, the slick pink head disappearing and reappearing at rapid speed as I fisted it.

 **JIMIN** : "Daddy!" I screamed as my cock pulsed in his hand cum erupting from the tip. It coated his hand and some of it even splattered into my abs. I moaned rocking into his fist throughout my orgasm as it shook me to my core. After I stopped seeing stars my body went lax and I feel into the mattress panting.     

 **JIN** : "How do you feel now, Angel? Better?"

 **JIMIN** : "Yes, Daddy," I gasped opening my eyes. My breath hitched when I met his lust filled gaze.                 

 **JIN** : I tilted my head and bent over him, kissing his soft lips, gentle but forceful.

 **JIMIN** : I sighed happily when his lips met mine and opened my mouth to him, willing him to kiss me more. I reached up twined my fingers behind his neck pressing him against me. I could feel his erection pressing against me and I felt my own cock stir slightly just thinking about his thick length.        

 **JIN** : "Kitten, look what you've done to Daddy," I groaned, rolling my hips against his. "What are we gonna do about this, hmn?"   

 **JIMIN** : "Whatever you want, Daddy. Use me. Wanna make you feel good," I panted pushing myself up onto my elbows and kissing him again.       

 **JIN** : I pulled him forward, situating him between my legs and pushed his head down.  
"Daddy wants to see your pretty lips stretched around his cock."

 **JIMIN** :  I parted my lips instantly and took him into my mouth. I moaned at the taste of the precum that coated my tongue. I swallowed around him taking him in inch by inch. I looked up at, bobbing my head eagerly and moaning around his length.  

 **JIN** : I bent my long neck back as he closed his mouth around me, like a warm, wet heaven. I moaned loudly as he swallowed, wondering how he could take as much as he was taking.  
"Angel your mouth is so sweet. Does Daddy taste good?" I ran my fingers through his hair and caressed his cheek with my thumb.

 **JIMIN** :  I moaned in affirmation taking in more of him. His pulsing length slipped down my throat again and again and I felt my cock swell from the sensation.

 **JIN** : "Do you want to keep sucking Daddy's cock, or do you want your little ass fucked?”

 **JIMIN** :  I pulled off with a pop.  
"Wanna make Daddy feel good some more..." I moaned before diving back down and taking all of him into my throat my nose resting against the skin of his crotch. I swallowed around him several times before pulling off for air. "Does it feel good, Daddy?" I licked the tip, my eyes fluttering shut at the delicious taste.                 

 **JIN** : I let out an _utterly_ debauched groan, placing my hand at the back of his head.  
"Feels so good, Angel. Make Daddy feel so good. Why don't you let Daddy fuck your throat..."

 **JIMIN** : I went lax and gazed up at him nodding. I wanted him to use me for his pleasure. His hot length had felt so good resting in my mouth. I wanted more. My cock was starting to ache again and I wouldn't be surprised if precum was leaking from the tip.         

 **JIN** :  I began to thrust, slowly first, my eyes rolling back as I felt my head hitting the back of his throat. He gagged, tears in his eyes and I slowed a bit more.  
"You alright, Angel?" I asked.

 **JIMIN** :  I nodded, blinking away my tears I took a deep breath through my nose before bobbing my head slightly showing him I was ready to continue.

 **JIN** : "Fuck..." I breathed as he moved. "Hold still like a good boy now,” I said, placing my hand on the back of his head again and resumed my movements. "You want Daddy to cum down your throat, Angel? Or do you want it on your face?"

 **JIMIN** : I moaned. " _In_ " I tried to say around his length but it came out in a garbled mess. I wanted to taste him and feel him soak my throat in his cum. My cock twitched between my legs and I whimpered around his length.    

 **JIN** :  "You want it down your throat? Squeeze Daddy's thigh if it's a yes."

 **JIMIN** : I reached up and squeezed his thigh lightly, leaving my hand there taking comfort in the simple touch.

 **JIN** :  I took his tiny hand where it rested on my thigh.  
"Alright Baby, throat it is." I thrust faster, making him gag again, but he moaned in what was unmistakably pleasure. I gripped his hair in one hand and his hand in the other, groaning as I approached my crisis.            

 **JIMIN** :  I moaned, loving every second. His satisfaction gave me the most pleasure as I held his hand. I could tell he was close and it made my cock throb just thinking about him releasing down my throat.               

 **JIN** : "It's coming, Angel, are you ready?”

 **JIMIN** : I moaned and squeezed his hand.

 **JIN** : He squeezed my hand like a trigger and I spilled down his throat with a long, filthy groan, my knuckles white as I gripped his hair.

 **JIMIN** : I whined when he tugged on my hair taking pleasure in the sensation. His cum flooded my throat and I swallowed it happily.                                            

 **JIN** : I gasped a little as I felt the flow begin to ebb. He continued to swallow until he'd sucked down all of my semen and pulled off smiling up at me with his tongue between his teeth.   

 **JIMIN** : I panted staring up at him smiling happily.

 **JIN** : "Baby, you're hard again." I noticed his cock had risen and was leaking beads of precum.         

JIMIN:  "Mhm… so hard for you, Daddy. Loved sucking your hard cock so much..."  I moaned and reached down to grip my cock for a moment.

 **JIN** : "Do you want Daddy to swallow your cum too, Angel? "

 **JIMIN** :  I moaned and whined squirming slightly.  
"Yes please Daddy" I whimpered my voice a bit rough from when he'd used my throat.     

 **JIN** : I laid him down on his back, coming to rest between his legs. I took his cock in my hand, stroking it, digging my thumb into the slit before sucking him into my mouth.

 **JIMIN** : I whimpered at the sudden heat on my neglected cock. Moans fell from my lips as he took me apart all over again. I whined when his tongue toyed with my slit. My legs spread apart, leaving me wide open, almost automatically.  
"Daddy... Feels so good..." I gasped thrusting up once.

 **JIN** :  "You gonna try and fuck Daddy's face, Angel?"

 **JIMIN** :  "No, I-I didn't mean to. It just feels so good Daddy. More, Daddy, please," I begged shamelessly.       

 **JIN** : "You're so well behaved today, Kitten," I said sweetly, running my tongue up the side of his length. "Do you want to try?” 

 **JIMIN** :  I nodded hesitantly propping myself up on my elbows.  
"Can I Daddy?"                        

 **JIN** :  "Of course you can, Sweetheart," I said relaxing for him. "Show Daddy what you can do.”       

 **JIMIN** : I raised myself a bit more so I had more control and started slowly thrusting into his mouth, going deeper with each thrust. I moaned at how wet and warm his mouth was and let my eyes close, just enjoying the sensation. I sped up, a strangled groan leaving my lips when my cock hit the back of his throat.      

 **JIN** : I swallowed around him, gagging a bit when he hit the back of my throat.  
The control in his hips was beautiful, unsurprisingly.             

 **JIMIN** :  "Should I slow down, Daddy?" I asked, worried when he choked.       

 **JIN** : I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and shook my head no, squeezing his magnificent thigh to urge him on.

 **JIMIN** : I relaxed and started thrusting my hips again moaning and panting at the pleasure rampaging through me.  
"Daddy. I'm-ahh. I'm close. Feels so good. Thank you Daddy. Can I cum Daddy? Please~" I whined. My head lolled back and I moaned low in my throat.       

 **JIN:** I pulled off momentarily to breath.  
"Wanna taste your cum. Cum for Daddy, Love," before sliding back onto his length, tracing a vein with the tip of my tongue and urging him to thrust faster and faster until he whined, high-pitched and sinful and I knew he was tipping over the edge.

 **JIMIN** : My back arched and my vision flashed white for a moment.  
"Aahh- Daddy!" I screamed as my orgasm slammed into me. My hands tightened, gripping the sheet. My cum spilled into his mouth and a wanton whine fell from my bitten lips as he continued sucking lightly.

 **JIN** : Jimin's warm semen flowed down my throat. I sucked on his cock, coaxing out every drop of his sweet, precious cum. I let his member fall from my mouth, crawling up his body and nibbling on his ear. "Do you know how much I love you, Angel?"                                    

 **JIMIN** :  I panted shifting to wrap my arms around him.  
"Daddy" I whimpered clinging onto him. "I love you, Daddy..." I was out of breath as I moved to kiss him languidly.

 **JIN** : "You're such a sweetheart, Baby. Always so helpful," licked into his mouth as he clung to me. "Even when you're being a tease..." I sucked on his lower lip. "Such a good boy..." he was breathing heavily against my neck as I sucked on his ear lobe and licked the sweat from his neck. I was hard again already as I passed my thumb over his left nipple. "Baby," I said softly.

 **JIMIN** : I arched into his touch moaning. Shudders racked through my body, my skin alight under his touch.  
"Daddy... Wan- wanna be a good boy for you, Daddy," I gasped. My hands traced patterns on his broad back as I writhed underneath him. Every touch was like sparks under my skin and I whined in pleasure.             

 **JIN** : The hand rubbing his nipple traveled down between his legs.  
"Angel, Daddy's gonna fuck you now. Do you want that?"        

 **JIMIN** :  "Yes please, Daddy." I bit my lip gazing up at him. "Daddy, can I..." I lowered my eyes. "Can I have your fingers first?" My gaze flicked to him again, my tongue darting out to wet my lips.

 **JIN** : "Of course, Baby. You didn't think I was gonna make you prep yourself, did you?"                     

 **JIMIN** :  I moaned happily spreading my legs for him.  
"Hurry, Daddy." I pushed up to kiss him again before letting myself fall into the mattress. "I need you now~" I whined grinding up against him.

 **JIN** : "Be patient, Angel. You've been such a good boy for Daddy," I said, removing my splints. "Daddy wants to give you everything but he can't do that if you're a bad boy. And you don't want to be a bad baby, do you?"

 **JIMIN** : I keened.  
"But Daddy~" I leaned up and nipped at his neck gyrating against him.      

 **JIN** : "Be good," I said sternly, "or Daddy will have to punish you."       

JIMIN:  I giggled. "How would you punish me, Daddy?" I whispered huskily. I reached down and gently stroked his cock.

 **JIN** : I hissed as he touched me. I took his wrist firmly and held it over his head.  
"If you're thinking a spanking, you won't get it. You'd like that too much. Do you want Daddy's fingers in your ass or not?"

 **JIMIN** : I wiggled slightly trying to get out of his grip. "I do Daddy" I groaned thrusting up again so that the precum from my cock smeared into his skin.             

 **JIN** :  "Then be good and hold still," I growled.  "Bad boys don't get their little sweet spots massaged by Daddy's fingers."

 **JIMIN** : I whined pathetically and finally went limp.  
"Yes, Daddy."

 **JIN** : "Good boy," I crooned. "Spread your legs so Daddy can see your pretty hole.”

 **JIMIN** : I pushed my hips up spreading my legs whimpering. My cock throbbed.  

 **JIN** : "Aw, that's good, Baby. Daddy loves to see your little hole."  
I applied some lube to the rather slender dildo I use to stretch him and gave hot, wet kiss to his hole before drizzling lube over it. The muscles twitched and fluttered as is cool lube made contact with his warm skin. I worked his rim with my fingertips before gently poking the toy at his entrance and pushing it in.      

 **JIMIN** : My head fell back and I moaned at the intrusion arching off the bed slightly.  
"Nngh... Daddy so good... More..." I thrust down with my hips taking more of the toy.

 **JIN** : "So needy," I tsked. "Do you like having your toy in your little ass? Does it feel good?"

 **JIMIN** : "Fuck Daddy. Feels so good... Ah... More Daddy~" I whimpered clawing at the sheets. I shuddered at the familiar feeling, desperate whines leaving my throat.      

 **JIN** : "Oh you like your toy?  Hmn?" I pushed it in further rotating it so it stretched him well. "Maybe you don't need Daddy's fingers after all? "   

 **JIMIN** : "Feels so good, Daddy! More, Want your fingers..." I was a babbling mess, thrusting back trying to get him to hit my prostate.                       

 **JIN** : "You want Daddy's fingers more than the toy then? Hmn? Now that your ass is all stretched out for me?"       

 **JIMIN** : "Want more, Daddy. Please~" I panted. I was being selfish but I didn't care all I wanted was more: more of him. I felt hot and needy.

 **JIN** : "I bet you do, Kitten." I pulled the toy from him, running my fingers over it. It was hot and slick from bring buried in his ass. Then I traced his angry red entrance with my fingers and he winced. He was stretched enough for two fingers, so I pushed index and middle in without ceremony, feeling for his weak spot immediately. "Look at you, Angel; all strung out and sweaty just from my fingers.  What a slut you are for me."  
I pumped my fingers in his ass, smiling as he moaned.                 

 **JIMIN** : I screamed when he hit my sweet spot.  
"Daddy, so good… more Daddy please… feels so good." My cock pulsed and I sucked in a sharp breath when I almost came. "Daddy more~"

 **JIN** : "How badly do you want Daddy to fuck you, hmn? Say it nice and loud. You're such a showy little thing. I bet you want them all to hear this. Beg for Daddy's cock you shameless slut. Let everyone now what a bitch you are for me.”      

 **JIMIN** : I moaned shuddering under his word.  
"I'm your slut, Daddy, only yours. Please, take me apart with your fingers… feels so good, Daddy. Need your big cock, Daddy, please. Want you to fuck me until I forget my name. Make me scream Daddy. Want you to fill me with your cum. Need you so badly Daddy! Please fuck me! I'm so hard for you Daddy! Use me, Daddy, please!"

 **JIN** : "That's good, Kitten, that's so good. I think you've earned Daddy's cock. You want it?" I asked stroking his prostate before pulling my fingers out. He nodded vigorously so I lubed my hand and pumped my cock three times to make it nice and slick. "Daddy's kitten is so good, Ahhhhhh, yesssss..." I hissed as I fed my cock into his ass slowly. I groaned as i sank my considerable length into his hot, wet ass. "So tight for my cock, kitten. How does Daddy feel in your tight little ass, Angel?"

 **JIMIN** : "Feels so good, Daddy. Makes me feel so full... you’re so big... more Daddy. Make me scream. Wanna feel you deep inside. Want your cum. Fuck me hard, Daddy, please! Wanna make you feel good. Does my ass feel good, Daddy?"

 **JIN** : I began to move my hips in a steady pace, picking up momentum thrusting as powerfully as I could manage. I groaned as I slipped in and out of the warm, soft tightness.  
"Angel's ass feels so good around Daddy's hard cock," I growled. "So. Fucking. Good." I punctuated each word with a slow, forceful thrust. "You want Daddy deeper? How deep? Tell me Angel. Tell Daddy what a slut you are for his cock."

 **JIMIN** : "Such a slut for you Daddy. Want to feel you deep inside… wanna feel your cock filling me up completely. Want all of you, Daddy. Wanna feel you cum inside... love your cock so much.... fuck me harder, Daddy. Make me forget everything..." I begged. Pleasure flooded me as I whined and moaned brokenly. "You feel so good Daddy. Use my slutty ass!" I gasped as I clenched around him. A hoarse scream was ripped from me when he hit my prostate dead on.

 **JIN** : I bent forward to capture his lips, slowing my thrusts in favor of a deep filthy grind as I kissed him, our tongues twisting like a pair of copulating snakes. He moaned into my mouth, high pitched, his eyes rolling back as I ground into his sweet spot. I enjoyed the soft wet sounds of our kissing, but pulled away so I could pick up pace again, my hands tangled in his hair, as I fucked him hard into the mattress. The bed squeaked abs bumped against the wall.  
"Kitten's voice is so pretty. Let's hear it again, Sweetheart. Sing for Daddy. Let everyone hear how good Daddy fucks your pert little ass. Scream!" I grunted harshly as I fucked him, sweat dripping from my bangs.

 **JIMIN** : I arched off the bed moaning. Sweat coated my chest as I screamed and almost sobbed at the pleasure.  
"DADDY!" I screamed. "FEELS SO GOOD! MORE, DADDY…. Nngh~. DADDY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs the words almost being swallowed by my moans. I bucked and writhed beneath him, lost in the pleasure. I felt like I was winding tighter and tighter, my orgasm approaching rapidly. Sweat made my hair stick to my forehead. My helpless whines, moans and screams echoed in the room.

 **JIN** : I basked in his screams and moans as I drove into him, harder and harder. His legs were spread wide, hanging open because he didn't have the energy to clamp them around my waist. As I fucked him, his eyes glazed over and his mouth began to slacken, saliva dribbling out of the corner.  
I arched my body over his, untangling the fingers of his right hand from the sheets so I could intertwine them with mine.  With what strength he had, he gripped my hand until his knuckles were white. All I could hear was his soft, unbroken "Ngghhhhhhhhhhhhh~" and hoarse whispers of "Daddy, thank you Daddy..." mixing with my own laboured grunts against his sweat-slick skin. I licked it, invigorated by the savory flavor. "Kitten, Daddy loves you." I kissed him again. "Daddy loves his Angel. Does Angel want his ass full of Daddy's hot, thick cum?"

 **JIMIN** :  I couldn't even scream anymore. Broken whines and gasps were all that I could still manage. I gripped his hand with all the strength I could muster as he pounded me. I knew I was a complete mess. He'd wrecked me. I was slack under his ministrations. Shudders ran through me.  
My body was burning up and I reveled in it. I managed to gasp out "Daddy," before my eyes fluttered shut and I let the pleasure consume me.  I was vaguely aware of begging him for his cum as I struggled to form coherent thoughts. Finally pulling back some consciousness, I whimpered out, "Love you so much Daddy… so fucking much Daddy."

 **JIN** : "So sweet, Kitten.... Daddy's gonna make you cum."  
I kissed him, taking his neglected cock in my hand and pumping it as I angled straight for his weak spot. His eyes shot open as I slammed into it.

 **JIMIN** : My gaze instantly focused on the glorious man above me. His skin was covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. Broken whines built into raw screams as he hit my weak spot with every thrust. My cock was drooling precum.  
“Mmmhhhmmmnnn… DADDY! NGHHH… SO… AHHHGHHHHH, SO CLOSE…”  
I wanted him to fill me with his cum; wanted to feel it hot inside of me, running down my thighs.  
“Daddy!” I cried.

 **JIN** : Cum, Kitten. Cum for Daddy. Let it out. Show Daddy all your pretty white cum…”

 **JIMIN** : That was all it took to push me over the edge. Is screamed as semen erupted from my length and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

 **JIN** :  A totally debauched, sinful expression of pleasure twisted on Jimin's cherubic little face and it was deeply satisfying to see such sweetness so corrupted. I laughed breathlessly before groaning.  
His orgasm had his ass contracting lovingly around my cock and as I fucked into him as fast and hard as I could, finally allowing myself to fall into blind pleasure. I pounded him with abandon chasing after my orgasm, getting off on the filthy sound of my cock pumping in his lube lathered ass as I humped his feebly stirring form.  
"YES!" I screamed, thrusting rapidly. "YES! YES! FUCK, MY ANGEL’S ASS IS SO GOOD!" The tightness of his hot ass finally brought me release and I spilled into him, filling his body with my hot semen, staining him inside. I collapsed onto him, kissing him breathlessly anywhere my lips could reach.

 **JIMIN** :  I whimpered when I felt his cum flood me. I trembled, mumbling, "So warm..."  
 I loved his lips on my body. "Love your cock so much, Daddy…" I hiccupped.

 **JIN** :  I continued to kiss and lick his sweaty skin before wrapping him in my arms to wait to come down from our highs.

 **JIMIN** : I tried to lift my arms to press him against me, but I couldn't find the strength. I whimpered pathetically wanting him to kiss me. I loved the feel of his plump lips brushing against my collarbone and shuddered when the grazed my neck. I instantly tilted my head to the side hoping he would get the message.        

 **JIN** :  He tilted his head, nudging me a bit.  
 "You want kisses, Kitten? On your lips?”

 **JIMIN** :  "Yes. Neck too, Daddy, please," I rasped my throat sore from screaming so much. "Love you Daddy. Thank you." My voice broke at the end and I coughed slightly before clearing my throat. I gazed up at him and gave him a small smile before pushing up to kiss him softly before falling back presenting my neck to him.

 **JIN** : I didn't kiss him right away.   
"Is your throat alright, Baby?" I asked, full of concern.        

 **JIMIN** : "Yes, Daddy," I answered keeping my voice even although there was still a slight scratch to it. "Just used it a little much. Doesn't hurt."        

 **JIN** :  "Are you sure?"

 **JIMIN** :  "Yes, Daddy. I promise."

 **JIN** : "Daddy can't have his Angel hurt his voice," I said softly brushing his damp bangs away from his face and kissing his forehead. From his forehead my lips traveled to his cheek; from there to his jawline and then down to his neck. I settled there mouthing gently at his skin, feeling his pulse against my lips.

 **JIMIN** : I mewled quietly when his lips made contact with my neck.  
"Daddy," I whimpered loving the sensation.      

 **JIN** : "So sweet," I murmured, making my way up to his lips and nibbling on the lower one before sneaking my tongue into his mouth.      

 **JIMIN** : I parted my lips kissing him back. I reached down looking for his hand.  I whined again, gently sucking on his tongue.

 **JIN** :  I let him suck on my tongue, closing my eyes at the sweet sensation. When he stopped, I sucked on his in turn.

 **JIMIN** :  One of my hands snaked up to rest against the back of his neck pulling him down to kiss me again.                   

 **JIN** : "You're a mess, Baby. Don't you want to get cleaned up? "         

 **JIMIN** :  I thought for a moment.  
"Yes." I wiggled out of his arms and got up on shaky legs. I swayed slightly my body not ready for the sudden movement.

 **JIN** : I darted up and was there when he tottered backwards, unsteady in his feet.  
"Careful, Angel." I said kindly. "Go slow, you shouldn’t rush yourself."

 **JIMIN** : I let myself lean against him.  
"I know."          

 **JIN** :  I shook my head at him.   
"What am I gonna do with you?"

 **JIMIN** : I giggled, turning and kissing him.  
"Love me," I said grinning. I grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the bathroom.         

 **JIN** : "You cheeky little..." I mumbled as he tugged me along into the hall. From the sound of it, everyone was still eating, so we passed from my room to the bathroom undisturbed. "Bath or shower, Angel?" I asked, closing the door.

 **JIMIN** : "Shower," I said leaning against him again. I shuddered when I felt his cum start to run down my thighs. "Daddy~" I whined.    

 **JIN** : "Yes, Kitten?"       

 **JIMIN** :  I shivered and squirmed, reaching down to where his release dripped down my skin.  
"There's so much, Daddy," I tilted my head back and nipped at his neck my hips rolling slightly.

 **JIN** :  "Baby, are you trying to be naughty again?" I wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers through the drying mess on his stomach.

 **JIMIN** :  I moaned at his touch.  
"Maybe." I drew out the word grinding against him lightly my head and back pressed against his chest.

 **JIN** :  "You _are_ ," I drawled in a teasing parody of remonstrance. "Sweetheart, how can you not be exhausted?" I rolled against him as well, rubbing my hand hard into his cum slick skin, massaging it.

 **JIMIN** : "Because Daddy makes me all hard and needy,” I groaned pressing into his touch. "Is Daddy too tired to play with me?" I teased, panting.

 **JIN** :  "You are..." I nibbled on his ear trying to find the right word, "… Insatiable," I growled, feeling heat gather in my lower abdomen again as my hand crept lower on his body.

 **JIMIN** :  I hummed in agreement.  
"Daddy makes me so hard. It hurts Daddy..." I whined my cock already drooling precum against my abs.

 **JIN** : "Well then Daddy's just gonna have to make you feel better, isn’t he, Kitten?"   

 **JIMIN** :  "Yes please, Daddy" I moaned. "Make me feel good, Daddy. Wanna make Daddy feel good too." I smirked grinding against him before moaning softly.

 **JIN** :  "Should Daddy turn the shower on first?"

 **JIMIN** : I nodded. "Hurry, Daddy. I need you."  
I reached down to stroke myself moaning at the delicious friction.

 **JIN** : "Okay, Baby, you can play with yourself while Daddy gets the shower ready, alright?”

 **JIMIN** :  I moaned happily, teasing my slit. My eyes closed as I thrust into my hand.   
"Mmhm... Feels good..."

 **JIN** : I turned on the water in the shower and made sure there was waterproof lubricant in the cabinet in case we needed it (there was, a brand new bottle).  
I turned around and Jimin was slumped against the counter with his cock in his tiny hand, rubbing it indulgently as he bit his lip in an attitude of positive sinfulness. My own cock stirred at the sight as the boy moaned.  
"Fuck, Angel, you look so hot, touching yourself like that. Does it feel good, Baby?" I asked, palming my hard length roughly.

 **JIMIN** : My breathing was coming out in hitching gasps accompanied by soft whimpers and whines.  
"Ahh. So good Daddy."  
I bucked into my hand harshly my head falling back. I could feel my orgasm approaching and I slowed the speed of my hand, loosening my grip; the touch now teasing and agonizing. It wasn't enough. But I couldn't cum yet. I gazed at my Daddy with hooded eyes my, lips parted.  
"Does Daddy like watching me play with myself?" I moaned.

 **JIN** : "You look so cute and sexy, Angel," I groaned, moving in front of him and gripping his arms to pull him upright into a filthy wet kiss. "Such a naughty angel, touching yourself like that."

 **JIMIN** : I whimpered into the kiss pressing myself against him and moaning in pleasure when my sensitive nipples brushed his strong chest. I rolled my hips against him kissing him needily.

 **JIN** : I pressed flush to his chest, our hard cocks brushing as we devoured each others mouths, both moaning loudly as steam rose from the hot water streaming from the shower head. I dragged him into the shower under the stream, pushing him against the wall.

 **JIMIN** : My back hit the wall and I gasped in surprise before kissing him fiercely. Hot water ran down my body and I arched against him moaning.  
"Daddy~" I panted. I reached down and stroked his hard cock. It felt even bigger in my small hand.

 **JIN** :  "Mmmm... yes, Kitten, yes... stroke Daddy's cock, make me feel good..." I groaned, sucking on his neck.

 **JIMIN** :  I shuddered, tilting my neck to the side and jerking him off faster, squeezing and releasing his cock at random intervals.

 **JIN** : "Ugh..." I grunted as he expertly jerked and teased my length. "Fuck, Kitten. Do you want Daddy to fuck your ass again or do you just want to play with our hands and mouths?"

 **JIMIN** : I bit my lip.  
"Both. Wanna feel you inside me again Daddy. But can I taste you again, Daddy? Please?" I whimpered pathetically.

 **JIN** : "Of course, Baby. You're so good at sucking Daddy's cock. Go on."     

 **JIMIN** : I fell to my knees in front of him and stroked his cock before letting my tongue dart out, lapping the precum from his tip. I took the tip onto my mouth sucking and circling it with my tongue. I teased his slit moaning at the salty tasty of his precum.

 **JIN** : "That's good, Kitten, so good. Ughhhh, fuck... yes...." I hissed as he suckled and licked at my penis.

 **JIMIN** :  I took him deeper into my wet mouth licking along the sensitive vein on the bottom. Bobbing my head, I started relaxing my throat, breathing through my nose.  
When I was ready, I let him breach my throat and swallowed around him several times before letting him glide further down. Drool began to leak from the corners of my mouth but I held him, sliding back and forth on his cock slightly. He rubbed against my throat and I wondered if you could see the bulge. His hot length never left my throat as I gazed up at him. Tears pricked my eyes with the need to breath but I loved the feeling of having him so deep too much to pull of just yet. I continued my ministrations, my cock throbbing. Finally I pulled back just enough to gulp down air before going back down on him again.

 **JIN** : "Ahhhhhh... Fuck Angel you look so good drooling on Daddy's cock. I know you love feeling it sliding in your hot, slick throat, but don't take Daddy that deep anymore tonight. Gotta take care of Angel's singing voice."       

 **JIMIN** :  I whimpered, knowing he was right but took him all the way one more time. My eyes almost rolled back into my head at the delicious weight deep in my throat. I looked up at him with slight defiance glinting in my eyes. Then I pulled back and moaned around him softly suckling on his hard length.

 **JIN** :  I tangled my hand in his wet hair as he took me deep again. I was about to reprimand him when he pulled back so he was only a little more than half on my cock, suckling and licking, so loud I could hear the wanton keens and filthy slurping sounds over the shower. He moaned and I did too as the vocalization sent vibrations up my length.  
"Fuck, you're so good at this, Baby… so good at swallowing Daddy's cock. Does it taste good, Kitten? Is Daddy's cock your favorite taste?" I pulled on his hair.

 **JIMIN** :  I nodded as best I could around his length moaning again. My cock twitched between my legs and I whined. I pulled back further to circle my tongue around the head before lapping at the slit, pressing against it with my tongue. I opened my mouth further, and let him in again.  
I sucked for all I was worth, getting lost in the sensation. I was barely aware of how deep he was going as I bobbed my head. I moaned wantonly when he breached my throat again, having completely forgotten what he said earlier. I slurped and sucked him enthusiastically, loving the constant flow of precum that coated my tongue and now throat. I swallowed it eagerly, wanting more.

 **JIN** :  "Not so deep, Angel," I moaned. "Not, so...” I cut off, groaning as he moved faster, my cock sliding in the slick warmth. “Fuck, yes, that's so fucking good..." I let him take me deep until he was fucking his throat on my cock again for a little bit before pulling his head back by force he still slurped eagerly swirling his tongue and suckling. "Suck, Angel, yes. Good cockslut… Daddy's cock hungry angel. Daddy's gonna stain you with his cum, Angel: gonna stain your throat. You'll like that won't you, Baby?"

 **JIMIN** : I moaned in agreement, fighting his grip on my hair. I wanted him deeper; I wanted him to fill my hot mouth with his delicious cum.

 **JIN** :  "You really want Daddy deep, don't you Sweetie?"

 **JIMIN** : I whined needily, gazing up at him with glazed eyes. I wanted to feel him deep in my throat before he came in mouth so I could taste him.  
"Want you in my slutty throat," I managed to get out around his length.  

 **JIN** :   "Fine then, fuck your throat on Daddy's cock, Kitten."

 **JIMIN** : I moaned happily and started bobbing my head vigorously. His thick length glided down my throat.

 **JIN** : "Dammit, Angel you're wonderful," I groaned lost in sensation. In the back of my head was the voice telling me not to let him use his throat like that, but it was drowned out by the sounds of Jimin gulping on my length and another voice at the fore of my mind screaming at me to use him, fuck his throat for our pleasure.

 **JIMIN** : I let him use my throat. Sweat now ran down my neck because of the rough pace I had set. I gazed up at him loving the expression written on his features. It was me taking _him_ apart this time. I went all the way down so he rested deep in my throat. I tried to swallow making my throat spasm around him. I rested there my mind screaming for air, but that need was overpowered by lust. I remained there a bit longer before pulling back. With only the tip of his length still in my mouth I breathed deeply. My head spun as I panted, coughing slightly. After a few moments of sucking on him I went back down again this time he went in and out of my throat rapidly. The sounds I was making were filthy. Choked and hiccupped moans fell from my mouth and my cock twitched between my legs, precum running down my length.

 **JIN** : He began to cough and my protective instincts overpowered my lust. I pulled him off my cock. He let out a crackly whine but it didn't deter me.  
"No more like that Baby," I said sternly.

 **JIMIN** :  I whimpered my tongue darting out to lick the tip again.  
"But I wanna make Daddy feel good," I whined. My voice was rough but I gazed up at him pleasingly.

 **JIN** : "You _do_ make Daddy feel good, but Daddy doesn't want Angel's voice to get hurt. Angel has such a pretty voice. Daddy's only trying taking care of you, Kitten. You can suck Daddy off but you can't take him deep like that again.”

 **JIMIN** :  I whimpered pathetically but obeyed. I took him back into my mouth teasing him with my tongue. I varied my suction loving the sounds that caused him to make. I focused on the vein on the underside of his length for a while, humming around him happily. I pulled off of him for a moment toying with his slit.   
"Daddy tastes good," I panted, licking up the drops of precum before engulfing him again. I couldn't take as much of him as I wanted to but I did my best to still please him.

 **JIN** : "Fuck, Angel, do you know how much Daddy loves your mouth?"

 **JIMIN** : I beamed under the praise, moaning happily. I continued to suck at his cock swallowing every drop of precum that hit my tongue. The taste was intoxicating. I slowed my pace, letting my eyes close. The familiar weight of him on my tongue made me sigh happily. I lifted my arms so that my hands rested on his hips, wanting to feel his smooth skin under my fingertips.      

 **JIN** :  I placed my hands on either side of his head, guiding his pace.  
"You know my favorite thing Angel?"         

 **JIMIN** :  I opened my eyes and looked at him. I hummed confused, raising an eyebrow in question.

 **JIN** : "Nobody else can have this. No one else can feel like this or have Angel's mouth on their cock like this." I looked down at him with dark eyes. "Can they, Angel?"

 **JIMIN** :  I did my best to shake my head with his cock resting in my mouth. I belonged only to my Daddy.

 **JIN** :  "That's right, because Angel is Daddy's," I said, urging him to bob his head faster. "Angel is Daddy's little cockslut… my little cumwhore." I felt the hot tension in my stomach tighten and knew my orgasm was approaching again. "Angel... Angel... " I groaned louder "Angel, Daddy needs to cum, Baby, make Daddy cum... ughhhh..."

 **JIMIN** : I redoubled my efforts,  moving one hand over to cradle and massage his balls, adding more stimulation. I used my tongue consistently and even lightly grazed my tongue along the vein on the underside of his length. My cock pulsed and throbbed at his filthy words. I could probably cum just from that but I held back.

 **JIN** :  "Mmmmm... Baby that's good... more... faster, Sweetheart. You want to taste Daddy's cum, don't you? "

 **JIMIN** : I took him deeper and bobbed my head as fast as I could, humming happily at the precum pouring down my throat. I wanted to taste him so badly. I could tell he was close. Looking him directly in the eye I let him slide down my throat once making sure to swallow around him making it tighten.

 **JIN** :  "YES~" I growled, my hips bucking. "Good, Baby, good Daddy's so close, just a little more...."

 **JIMIN** :  I moaned around him sending vibrations into his length. Ignoring his warning from before that I shouldn't take him so deep I pushed forward so he was deep in my throat again. I sucked at what was still in my mouth and made my throat tense and relax around his cock. I was pressed flush against him moaning and sucking, wanting his cum. I gazed up at him moving my head slightly so he was gliding back and forth in my throat. I hummed continuously doing everything I could to stimulate his length.

 **JIN** :  "Yes... fuck... yes... Angel tha-that’s so... yes.... it's coming, Angel, its..." he swallowed around me again and then pulled back, sucking hard and it was as if he pulled the orgasm right from me. Semen flowed out of me with force, flooding his sweet little mouth with a load of sticky, slimy, musky fluid.

 **JIMIN** :  I swallowed most of his cum happily but left some of it in my mouth so I could savor the taste. My throat was sore but it was so worth it. I gazed up at him the tip of his cock still between my lips.

 **JIN** :  I slid down the cool shower wall, my knees feeling distinctly jello-like. I ran my hand along Jimin's soft cheek and then pulled him close to kiss him. His mouth was full of my cum, but why should I care? I licked some from the corner of his mouth and gazed into his soft brown eyes.  
"You're so good for Daddy, Angel."

JIMIN: I moaned happily swallowing the rest of his cum.  
"Daddy" I whimpered. "Daddy it hurts. I wanna cum Daddy."  
The water continued to spray down onto us running in rivulets down his chest. My cock pulsed and I wanted to feel him inside of my ass. I took a deep breath to steady myself but it just ended in my coughing slightly as the action agitated my throat. I smiled softly loving that I could still feel that he had been in my throat.             

 **JIN** : "Oh, Sweetheart, I'm sorry, Daddy's been so selfish. Your little cock needs attention, doesn't it?"

 **JIMIN** :  I whined pathetically.  
"Yes, Daddy, needs you to pay attention to it." I leaned forward to kiss him, pressing my lips against his softly.

 **JIN** :  "How should Daddy do that Kitten?" I cooed against his lips.

 **JIMIN** : "Use your hands Daddy. Or mouth. I want to feel you." I moaned, "Tease me Daddy. I want to cum when you're fucking me." I looked at him with glazed eyes water running down my face.

 **JIN** :  "Then I shouldn't tease you too much, should I?" I asked fingering his cock gently. "Especially not after you had so much fun playing with yourself; unless you're gonna get hard all over again when Daddy puts his long, hard cock in your ass as pounds into your sweet spot..."

 **JIMIN** : I arched into his touch moaning wantonly.  
 "Mmnghh Daddy" I hissed. "Ahhh. More, Daddy. Want your cock so badly, Daddy."

 **JIN** : "Give Daddy a little time to get hard for you again, Kitten. Shouldn't take long if you keep moaning so sweetly like tha," I said, pumping him with a tighter fist. "Should Daddy keep touching you, or do you want him to suck on your little cock?

 **JIMIN** :  "I'm not sure I can hold on if Daddy uses his mouth," I panted.

 **JIN** :  "If Kitten's that desperate he shouldn't hold it."

 **JIMIN** : I whimpered my head falling back.  
"Want your mouth Daddy."

 **JIN** : "That's a good boy. Lean against the wall for Daddy."

 **JIMIN** :  I pushed myself back resting against the cool, smooth wall. I watched my Daddy move towards me, biting my lip.

 **JIN** : I bent down, thankful for the spacious shower in our newest dorm, and licked the underside of his hot, pulsing member from balls to tip, spending a little extra time on the sensitive underside of the head. He was smaller than me, but the weight of his cock on my tongue was no less satisfying.

 **JIMIN** : I shuddered in pleasure whining.  
"Daddy... Nngh, good... Ahhhh~ So good." I bucked slightly as pleasure raced through me. I brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, panting in pleasure my brethren hitching. "Daddy…"        

 **JIN** : "Yes, Angel?" I pulled off of him with a pop and swirled my tongue around his smooth pink head, pressing the tip of my tongue into his slit.

 **JIMIN** : "I'm close, Daddy" I gasped, shivers racing up and down my spine as heat settled in my stomach. My cock was leaking precum profusely as I moaned.

 **JIN** : "That's good, Sweetheart."  I kissed his head and took it into my mouth, sucking hard and swallowing his precum before pulling off with a loud, wet _pop_.  
"Want Daddy to go faster?"

 **JIMIN** :  "Mmhm. Yes Daddy. Please more."  
My cock twitched under his touches.

 **JIN** : I took him deep, sucking and swallowing, making the filthiest, most delicious wet sounds as I slid my mouth slowly up and down his throbbing length. I groaned as I took him just deep enough to feel his head at the back of my throat and pulled back almost all the way, sliding fully onto his length again and picking up my pace, bobbing faster.

 **JIMIN** : I writhed beneath him. "I'm... Hah... "I'm gonna cum Daddy..." My muscles tensed as I fought the approaching peak of my orgasm.

 **JIN** : I pulled off again.  
"Are you ready to cum, Baby?"

 **JIMIN** : I whined desperately, nodding and biting my lip.  
"Daddy... so close."

 **JIN** : I sucked his tip while cradling his balls in one hand and stroking the base of his cock with the other. "Go ahead, Kitten..."

 **JIMIN** : I screamed and my back arched away from the wall. Cum erupted from the tip, sticky and hot. I panted, my hips rolling throughout my climax.  
"Daddy... So good..." I moaned.

 **JIN** : I parted my lips as his cum splashed onto my face. I lapped the excess cum from his tip, wary of over-sensitivity.  
"Good, Angel," I said kissing him. "Kitten tastes so good.  How do you feel?"     

 **JIMIN** : I hissed as he licked my sensitive head.  
"Good Daddy. Mmhm, so good… felt so good." I watched him with glazed eyes my body feeling like jello. My head was swimming in a lust filled haze.

 **JIN** : "That's good, Angel. Do you still want Daddy's cock then? "

 **JIMIN** : "Yes, Daddy. Want your cock so badly, Daddy. Fuck me..." I moaned wantonly panting.

 **JIN** :  "I will, Sweetheart." I kissed him. "Gonna wait a little bit though."

 **JIMIN** : I kissed him back whimpering quietly.  
"Want you, Daddy." Although my length was flaccid, arousal still pulsed through me. I kissed him desperately, my tongue darting out to lick into his mouth for a moment.

 **JIN** :  Hot water cascaded over us, washing away the fresh cum as we sucked on each other's tongues.

 **JIMIN** : I moaned into his mouth twining my hands behind his neck. I pushed myself up so I was sitting on his lap.

 **JIN** :  "Ahhh..." I gasped as he crawled into my lap, kissing me all the more fervently.

 **JIMIN** : I ground against him shuddering. I released his lips and tilted my head back baring my neck to him. Moans spilled from my lips.

 **JIN** : "Daddy's getting hard again, Kitten," I panted, grazing the skin of his neck with my teeth. "Can you feel it?"

 **JIMIN** : "Yes, Daddy" I moaned, grinding down against him. My breathing hitched when his teeth brushed my neck. "Daddy, more~" I groaned rocking against him.

 **JIN** : "Rub your beautiful little ass on Daddy's cock, Baby..." I groaned, urging him on as I began to fondle his left pectoral, grazing his nipple occasionally.

 **JIMIN** : I whined at his teasing touches.  
"Daddy," I gasped as I ground my ass against his cock. "Nnnghh~ Daddy my nipple feels good... More, please."

 **JIN** :  "Mmmm. You like that, huh, Kitten?" I breathed raggedly into his neck.

 **JIMIN** : "Yes Daddy. Uuuhhhhhhh… so much. Please Daddy more. I panted arching my chest towards him and continuing to thrust my hips down.

 **JIN** : I rubbed his nipple harder and then bent forward to close my lips around it, beginning to knead the other one with my finger tips.

 **JIMIN** :  I yelped and arched further into his touch.  
"Mmmh... Daddy, ahh~ Good.  Feels good...Nngh~" I moaned, my hips moving on their own. My cock brushed his chest and I whimpered. Everything was far more sensitive than usual and it sent sparks through me.

 **JIN** : "That making you excited, Kitten? Making your little cock hard?" I moaned, licking the hardening flesh of his nipple.

 **JIMIN** : "Mmhm. Yes, Daddy," I whined. My cock was leaking precum again. "Daddy!" I cried out grinding against him.

 **JIN** :  "Good... good... gotta make sure Kitten feels good. You feel good, Baby? Like Daddy licking and sucking on your pretty nipples?"

JIMIN:  I rolled my hips desperately.  
"Yes, Daddy, feels so good. Love Daddy sucking on my nipples. More, Daddy... Ahhhh..." My body screamed at the sensitivity as I moaned and panted.

 **JIN** : I transferred my mouth to the other peak of his chest and suckled on it, pulling dirty, husky moans from him that vibrated in his chest as I pressed my lips to it. A hand sneaked down to wrap around his hard, leaking cock.  
"Baby, you're so hard for Daddy. Think your ready for Daddy's cock to spear you open again?"

 **JIMIN** :  "Yes Daddy. Fuck me, Daddy please. Want to feel you inside me. Need your cock Daddy. Nngh…" I moaned.

 **JIN** : "Can you ride Daddy's cock, Sweetie?"

 **JIMIN** : I moaned happily.  
"Yes, Daddy." I pushed myself up and positioned myself over his length.

 **JIN** : I reached for the lube and poured some onto my hand, rubbing it up and down my shaft and then squirting out a bit more to make sure Jimin was nice and slick. His ass was still full of my earlier release but I wanted to make sure his slide down was as effortless as possible. I let a finger slide inside him curling it and pressing down.  
"You wanna sink down onto Daddy now?"

 **JIMIN** : "Mmhm," I moaned nodding eagerly. "Yes Daddy. Wanna feel every inch slip inside me. Want more of you inside."  
I kissed him rocking against his finger and whining.

 **JIN** :  "Go on, Baby. Daddy can't wait to feel your sweet, hot ass on his cock."

 **JIMIN** : I moaned and slowly lowered myself onto his cock. My low wanton moan echoed through the shower. The tip slipped inside me and I paused for moment whining at the stretch. Looking my Daddy in the eyes I started slowly sliding down.  
 "Mmmh. Daddy stretches me out so good. Ahh~ Daddy feels good~" I braced myself and slammed my hips down. His cock speared into my ass and my own spurted precum from the sudden pleasure. I cried out and ground down onto him so his cock pressed into my sweet spot. "Aahhh~ Daddy" I moaned as I rose and fell.

 **JIN** : "AH! AHH~, Fuck, Angel!" I cried as he suddenly enveloped my cock in the tight, wet warmth of his ass. "Slow, Baby, slow... that's good. .."

 **JIMIN** : I keened and let him slide out of me so only the tip was still inside. My chest rose and fell in ragged pants as I perched there. I leaned forward to kiss him, lowering myself slowly enjoying every inch.

 **JIN** : I placed a hand on his hip, my other hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in as he kissed me. "Grind yourself on Daddy, Baby..."

 **JIMIN** : I whined into the kiss rolling my hips.  
"Daddy, feels so good; you're so big," I moaned raising and lowering my hips at an agonizingly slow pace. I could feel every inch slide back inside of me. "So full... love Daddy's cock so much."

 **JIN** : "Aw, Kitten..." I groaned, breaking from his lips to run my tongue along the soft line of his jaw as the hand resting on his hip snaked around and gripped his perfect, plush ass.

 **JIMIN** : I shuddered and whined.  
"Daddy~" while grinding against him. I sped up my pace, bouncing on his hard length. I panted, continuously impaling myself on his cock. My own cock throbbed and drooled precum all over my abs.  "Love Daddy's cock so much; makes my little cock ache. Please, Daddy, more."  
Pleasure raced through me as I rocked against him. "Does my ass make Daddy feel good? Do you like my ass?" I moaned tilting my head back.

 **JIN** : "Of course, Kitten; Daddy adores your sweet ass," I half moaned, half cooed. "Makes Daddy feels so good when you bounce on his cock. Your ass is so nice.... and tight," I fucked up into him as best I could, "and hot, and smooth and wet… fuck, Kitten. Daddy loves your ass so much..." I gripped the soft flesh tighter, digging my fingers into his ass cheek and kneading it a little. "But Daddy can't have his little Angel hurting," my fingers curled around his member, gripping it. "How does Angel like this? Like Daddy holding your cock, Sweetie? "

 **JIMIN** : "Mmhm, Daddy, feels good... touch me more, Daddy!" I whined getting lost in the sensation. I thrust into his grip while also taking him deeper into my ass, panting.

 **JIN** : "Daddy's gonna take care of Kitten's little cock, gonna make it feel so~ good. You just bounce for me, that's it, work yourself on Daddy's cock," I coaxed as I pumped his throbbing, cute, little dick, passing my thumb over his slit.

 **JIMIN** : I screamed and bucked into the touch, watching him through hooded eyes I rode his cock moaning happily.  
"Feels so good, Daddy. Your cock feels so good, so deep inside..."

 **JIN** : "That's it, Baby, such a good Kitten for Daddy..."  
My unoccupied hand was on his thick thigh, stroking the soft skin that stretched over his firm, rippling muscle, tense with the work of riding me. "Daddy's Kitten has such pretty thighs," I moaned... "you're so beautiful, Baby... Kitten wanna go faster?"

 **JIMIN** : I moaned.  
"Yes, Daddy" I groaned. I sped up and slamming my hips down. I whimpered when the action pushed him straight into my prostate. "Ahhh, Daddy! Your cock feels so good~" My thighs trembled slightly as I writhed in pleasure. I whimpered as his cock rubbed against my insides. "Daddy~" I cried. "Love your cock so much~"

 **JIN** : "That's good, Baby, cause Daddy loves your ass. Kitten's so good at taking Daddy's big, thick cock up his sweet, tight ass... mmmm oh... yes, Kitten, harder! Ride Daddy harder... ughhhh fuck yes, fuck yes, good boy!"  
Filthy words and groans streamed out of me as he fucked himself, bouncing on my cock. I tightened my grip on his member and tugged at it faster.

 **JIMIN** : I moaned loudly at the touch and bucked into his hand. "I can feel you Daddy… so deep inside me. Mmmh... Daddy's big cock feels so good..."  
My cock throbbed in his hand and more precum leaked out coating his fingers. I jerked when he teased my slit, automatically clenching tightly around him.

 **JIN** :  "Mmmmm fuck! Yes, Baby. Hug Daddy's thick, hard cock with your sweet ass, Kitten... ohhh, yesss... harder, Baby, get Daddy deeper in your hot, little ass... so tight..." I fucked up into him again, trying to get the right angle for his sweet spot, but my leverage on the wet, hard shower floor wasn't very good.

 **JIMIN** : "Daddy..." I panted. "Daddy, can you fuck me, please?" I moaned. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him panting into his mouth. I licked at his plump lips. "Daddy, your cock is so thick, Daddy... stretches me so much."

 **JIN** : "You want to lay back and let Daddy pound you, Love?"

 **JIMIN** : I nodded.  
"Nngh. Please, Daddy. Mmnhhh... Please fuck me. Want you to pound me hard..." I shuddered and kissed him again.

 **JIN** : "Lean back, Angel," I said, and he did. I may him down on the floor and pulled out for a moment adding a little more lube, before pushing in, slow until my hips met his ass again, groaning as the hot water beat at my back.

 **JIMIN** : I moaned beneath him as he slowly entered me. When he was fully seated I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed back, making him shift inside me.  
"Daddy! More please!"

 **JIN** :  I pulled gently back with a soft "Aahhhhh..." sliding smoothly out of his warm, tight canal before slamming in again. He moaned, but I clearly hadn't found what I wanted so I tried again, pushing in and sliding out several times before rising up and changing my position. Having him flat on a floor was different from fuckinv him in a soft bed with a lot of give, so I had to experiment a bit. Lift your hips a little, Kitten."

 **JIMIN** :  I pushed my hips up at his command my back arching of the floor slightly.  
"Daddy?" I asked confused.

 **JIN** : I pushed in again with the same force and he went tense, eyes wide; his mouth a perfect little heart shape.  
"There?" I asked.

 **JIMIN** : My breath left me and my mouth opened in a silent scream. Pleasure crashed through me and I stiffened my ass clamping down on him, trying to keep him there.

 **JIN** : He was silent but his eyes screamed, " _Yes!_ " so I moved, fucking into that spot again; and he tightened on me again. "Daddy find your sweet spot, Angel?  Want Daddy to pound it ‘til you cry and cum on yourself? Huh? "                  

 **JIMIN** : "Yes, Daddy. Please fuck me. Wanna cum from just your cock! Please, use my ass. Make me cum!" I wanted him to fuck me harder and faster. I wanted him to make me scream again and cum all over myself.

 **JIN** : I picked up my pace, holding his legs around my waist at the right angle, but I hated being so far above him when I wanted to kiss him and coddle him, so I tried changing angle again, letting him clamp his legs in place himself and bent forward, a hand on his chest, to kiss him as I made by thrusts harder. I was still hitting his spot, by some miracle, and his soft whines were only getting louder.        

 **JIMIN** : I moaned desperately beneath him.  
"Harder Daddy. More" I arched further off the tile floor as he slammed into my sweet spot again and again. "Daddy~" I shuddered kissing him fiercely. My tongue licked into his mouth. I twined my hands into his wet hair. The warm spray hit us and I slipped on the floor slightly with the strength of his thrusts.

 **JIN** : I planted myself as best I could and thrust harder and faster, fucking him with a kind of loving fury, the slapping sound of our skin kissing echoing through the bathroom.  
"Fuck, Angel... so good around Daddy's cock..." I looked him in the eye as he keened, and there was adoration there. Adoration and lust and something more mercurial and indefinable still.  
He tightened around my cock and I felt my orgasm approach as the heat in my stomach turned into a fire. "Angel, are you close?" I gasped.

 **JIMIN** : "Mmmh... Yes, Daddy, so close..." I managed to moan out. I was lost in pleasure. I kissed him needily, full of lust and love. "Fuck Daddy… I'm gonna…. Aahhh…. I'm gonna cum! More, Daddy~" I whined nipping at his neck. My breath hitched and a strangled whine left me as he struck my prostate again. "Daddy! Wanna feel your cum inside me. Mm... so close, Daddy! Daddy makes me feel so good! Ahhh, fuck Daddy I'm gonna cum!" I cried out.  
All my muscles tensed, cum erupting from my cock. It coated my abs and chest; some even reached my neck. My eyes rolled back and my legs locked around his waist, pressing him against me.

 **JIN** : I continued my harsh pace, pounding him as his ass contracted from his orgasm. "Fuck, Kitten, fuck! Daddy's gonna cum... gonna fill you up... Angel... tighter... so _good_." I grunted in his ear, biting into his shoulder as I tightened and released into his body with a long groan, fingers digging bruises into his arms.

 **JIMIN** : I whimpered as I felt his cum fill me. The flow just didn't stop. It was hot and thick.  
"Mmmh. So much. Nngh~ so much cum Daddy. Feels so good!" I gasped tilting my head back.

 **JIN** : Breathing heavily, I did my best not to collapse on top of him as my cock pumped cum into his ass. "Kitten," I murmured against his lips, "you're so sweet. Daddy loves you so much." My left hand traced through the mess of cum on his abs, massaging the sticky fluid into his skin as he whimpered.

 **JIMIN** :  I moaned and kissed him.  
"Love you too, Daddy." My throat was sore from screaming and sucking his cock but I couldn't be happier. I smiled, looking down at myself. "I think I'm messier now than when I got in the shower."      

 **JIN** :  "Hmmm. Let's fix that."

 **JIMIN** :  I pushed myself up slightly and kissed him again. One of my arms came up and held onto him. I traced patterns onto his broad back and when I pulled back I was flushed and panting. My eyes felt heavy and my limbs like lead so I let myself fall onto the wet tile again gazing up at him.

 **JIN** :  "Tired, sweetheart?"

 **JIMIN** :  I nodded a yawn leaving my lips.

 **JIN** :  I was tired too, feeling quite weak in the limbs but I helped him sit up, washing him with care, lapping up a little of the cum from his tummy before washing it away. I poured some shampoo on my hands and massaged his scalp.

 **JIMIN** : I pushed into his touch moaning quietly.  
"Daddy," I mumbled sleepily, leaning against him.      

 **JIN** :  He leaned on me heavily, clearly struggling to stay awake as I cleaned us up. When he was clean, I wrapped him in a towel and set him on the floor where he could doze while I finished cleaning.  
"What a precious Angel," I murmured helping him sit and kissing his forehead and cheeks lovingly.

 **JIMIN** : My eyes drifted shut and I tilted my head back and kissed him.  
"Daddy, can we go to bed?" I turned and wrapped my arms around his chest. Exhaustion made my limbs heavy.

 **JIN** :  "I know you're tired, Kitten, but don't you want to eat something?        

 **JIMIN** : At that my stomach grumbled and I whined. I nodded.  
"I don't know if I can get up," I said looking up at him.            

 **JIN** : "Don't worry, Love," I said as I dried myself off. "Daddy will take care of it."     

 **JIMIN** : I looked up at him and rolled my shoulder feeling slightly sore.  
"I love you, Daddy."

 **JIN** : "I love you too, Angel," kissed him.  "Can you stand?”

 **JIMIN** : I pushed myself off the ground and stood on shaky legs. I swayed but stayed upright. Slowly, the fog in my mind cleared.

 **JIN** :  I held him steady, steering him to my room where in got us shirts and boxers and then directed him to the living room, where everyone else was. They had finished eating.  
"Is there anything left for us?" I asked Suga, who nodded. I seated Jimin on an empty love seat and dished what was left of tonight's dinner into two bowls and brought them back.

 **JIMIN** : I took the bowl gratefully, my motions a bit sluggish.  
"Daddy," I whined wanting him to hold me.  
The other members were watching a movie and Taehyung leaned over to me. "Did you have to use up all the hot water? I was gonna shower later," he joked. I flushed red and my eyes flicked up to my Daddy. His hair was still wet, hanging in his eyes.

 **JIN** : "Believe it or not, there was still hot water when we were finished," I said. In the corner, J-hope laughed and said "zing", wiggling his eyebrows at Taehyung, who stuck his tongue out.  Jimin ate quickly, possibly afraid of falling asleep before he finished and spilling his food. I sat next to him petting his damp hair and kissing his neck.                         

 **JIMIN** : I almost dropped my spoon when his lips touched my neck. I moaned quietly and tilted my head to the side. I shifted so I was leaning against him.

 **JIN** :  We sat and talked and watched TV until Jimin began to doze off against me and I decided it was time for us to go to bed. The exertion was finally catching up to me and I wanted to collapse in bed with sweet, soft, angelic Jimin caged in my arms.

 **JIMIN** : I was drifting off to sleep content. My Daddy was warm against my back and I snuggled further into the warmth. I was jerked awake when there was a loud noise. I blinked drowsily, realizing that Tae had dropped something. I stirred and took in my surroundings feeling disorientated. "Daddy, can we go to bed?"         

 **JIN** : "Come on, Angel, let's go to bed," I said, holding my hand out.  
"Angel?" said Namjoon incredulously. "Since when he is angelic?" Said the man with a thousand porn files on his computer.  
Granted I have plenty of such material of my own but I find myself needing to use it less frequently since Jimin and I started our relationship. I shot Namjoon a glare and steered Jimin from the room and didn't stop until we were on the bed, tangled in each others limbs.

 **JIMIN** :  Everything that happened in between living room and bed was a blur. But I found myself in my Daddy's arms and relaxed. I kissed him softly.  
"I love you," I murmured against his lips before going lax in his arms, curling up against the warmth.

 **JIN** : "Angel, I love you too." I whispered but I wasn't entirely sure he was still awake to hear me. He'd gone limp and was breathing softly with his lips parted. I looked his soft little face over as he slept, intertwined my long slender fingers with his small, childlike ones and let myself fall into unconsciousness, breathing in the scent of his soft, smooth skin.


	3. His Comfort, His Hope {V-Hope}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to hurry and divest myself of the sodden clothes. I wanted to feel his hands on my skin as much as he wanted to touch me: To be his comfort, his hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a pairing i see a lot, but it's one that's grown on me recently.  
> J-Hope is such an energetic personality and I wanted to exhibit that not all super energetic and selfless people are always peppy. J-Hope has talked about how he has a bright image and he's human too.  
> The reason I ship Taehyung with him is that I think Taehyung has a unique kind of caring and carefree outlook. He's got a very child-like kind of positivity that I think is very healing for someone like Hoseok for whom positivity is more of a drive than a state of being.  
> I played Taehyung  
> Annie Played J-Hope

**TAEHYUNG** : "Where's Hoseok-hyung?" I asked Jimin. "I thought he came back with you?"  
"He did," said Jimin. "I think he went to get a shower."  
"Ah. Okay." I nodded and went out to the living room to make sure he wasn't there.  
I didn't see him so I went to the bathroom. I heard the shower running, but there was no steam coming from under the door. I didn't hesitate opening the door and walking right in. As I did I heard a noise, something like a quickly stifled sob which all but confirmed my concern.  
"I just need to use the bathroom, sorry," I said loudly, waiting for a response.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I stiffened holding my breath, trying to silence my sobs. I pressed myself more into the corner of the shower. Cold water ran down my back as I sniffled, quietly praying that the spray of the water would cover up the sound. I wrapped my arms tighter around my knees letting my eyes close and crying softly as I waited for him to leave. My chest felt hollow and my eyes stung.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Hyung?" I said obvious concern in my voice when he didn't respond.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I cleared my throat and lifted my head, trying to make my voice sound light I said, "Yeah, sorry. Go ahead." My voice sounded rougher and weaker than I wanted it to and I cringed.  
I rested my head on my knees again more tears leaving hot tracks down my face.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : His voice sounded all wrong. I went over and slowly pulled back the curtain just enough to see inside. He hadn't turned the light over the shower on, so it was dark. He was sitting in the corner, knees to his chest, his head bent and face in his arms. I wasn't sure if it was because of the cold water or because he was trying not to audibly sob, but he was shaking.  
It wasn't often that he let it out, but Hoseok-hyung has his moments. He's so bright all the time, so energetic and so optimistic, most people don't notice the slight but perpetual sadness that seems to hang around him. He's not depressed, but sometimes being everyone's hope can weigh down on you. Every idol has a tough time getting to where they are, but some internalize every worry. Especially ones who feel they've burdened their loved ones with their dream. Truly selfless people plagued by the idea that they've been selfish; who hate the idea of bothering anyone with their own troubles.  
The first time I'd seen Hobi like this was an early morning in the practice room. He'd stayed there all night. I'd sat down next to him and neither of us spoke a single word, but I hadn't been able to bear the idea of leaving him alone, even though that was probably what he wanted. And even though I knew that, just sitting next to him, he'd seemed to relax and by the time the others got there no one would ever have known he'd spent the whole night awake and alone on the dance room floor. And here he was again: isolating himself for fear of troubling us. I stepped into the shower, icy water soaking my t-shirt and sweats instantly, and sat down next to him.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I started when he sat down next to me. I glanced over at him as more tears spilled from my eyes. He was fully dressed, his clothes now soaked. I swallowed, a hiccupped sob forcing itself past my lips. Shivers ran up and down my body, from the cold of the water and exhaustion. My eyes burned and tears no longer streamed down my face. I'd run out of tears. I wiped away the tear streaks, sniffling softly; my muscles where stiff from being locked into this position.  
"What are you doing?" I rasped my voice seeming to echo in the bathroom. I looked at him feeling vulnerable and bare.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I looked back at him and couldn't say anything, but reached up and turned the water from cold to warm, scooting close to his cold wet nakedness and draping myself around him, willing positive energy to pour out of me. Sometimes you just need skin on skin contact; and Hoseok needed it now.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I stiffened for a split second before melting against him. He was warm and comfortable. I curled closer to him resting my head in the crook of his neck. My limbs seemed to loosen the longer he held me. My breathing evened slowly as I relaxed. An ache echoed through my limbs and I stretched a bit. Taking a deep shuddering breath I nuzzled against his neck.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy," I said softly, knowing the affectionate title is a comfort to him. "Daddy is sad. TaeTae wants to help Daddy feel better. I love you Daddy." I simpered

 

 **HOSEOK** : I sighed softly wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his neck gently. The shudders soon stopped as warmth seeped back into my bones. I let my eyes close, breathing deeply.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "What can I do, Daddy?" I asked kissing all over his cheeks. "Daddy, please talk to me..."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I shifted and kissed him. It started out innocently enough but soon I parted his lips with my tongue. I needed the physical closeness; the feeling of his skin against mine. I pulled back breathing heavily.  
"Just stay with me please," I said my voice thick from crying. I kissed him again nipping at his bottom lip. My hands snaked under his shirt, pushing it up further as I ran my fingers over his skin. I pulled back looking at him with hooded eyes and fighting against the ache in my chest. I twined my fingers with his.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I gasped a little, my head spinning from the intensity of his need.  
"Yes, Daddy..." I breathed, kissing his neck and jaw. "How should I do that Daddy? What do you want?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I tilted my head back letting it rest against the tile wall as he kissed along my jaw.  
 "Take these off," I said quietly, tugging on his clothes. They clung to his skin and I couldn't imagine it being comfortable. "Wanna touch you."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I struggled to hurry and divest myself of the sodden clothes. I wanted to feel his hands on my skin as much as he wanted to touch me: To be _his_ comfort, _his_ hope.  
Soon all my clothes were in a pile in the other corner of the shower and I was in his hold. Steam now swirled around us, giving everything a warm and hazy atmosphere.

 

 **HOSEOK** : My hands ran over his smooth skin as I kissed and licked at his neck. It was soft underneath my lips and he whined softly as my fingers moved to tease his nipples.  
Moving up, I devoured his mouth again. Desperation swelled in my chest and I pressed him against me. My hands on him memorizing what he felt like as if I didn’t know already. Tears ran down my cheeks as my emotions built to a crescendo the weight in my chest making me lose my breath. I shuddered and let them all go focusing on Taehyung. His muscles tensed under my touch and a soft whine fell from his lips as I raked my fingers down his back.  
I moved back, my breathing labored.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy..." I whispered breathlessly. "I love you, Daddy... tell me what to do," I gasped, leaning forward and kissing as much of his skin as I could reach, desperate to let him know how loved he is.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I groaned softly as he kissed at my skin.  
"Make me feel good Baby," I said huskily my hand dipping between his legs to pump his cock.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I gasped deeply, and let out a shaking, breathless moan as he touched me.  
"How, Daddy? Tell me what you need, I'll do it: anything," I moaned into his skin.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Make me cum. Please. Use your hand," I panted. I didn't want him to have to be at an uncomfortable angle if he used his mouth.  
I massaged his nipple between my fingers moving down to suck the other into my mouth. When I was satisfied, I licked and sucked up his chest and along the prominent line of his jaw. I finally arrived at his lips and kissed him needily. My hands shook slightly as I pulled him against me again.  
I needed this: I needed _him_. I licked into his mouth moaning softly.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Alright Daddy," I breathed, taking his half-hard cock in my hand and circling my fist around it, stroking gently as warm water trickled down my face.  
"Like this Daddy? Does this make Daddy feel g-good?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I groaned lowly before leaning forward and kissing him. His fingers brushed the sensitive spot under my head and I moaned my hips rolling slightly.  
"Yes Baby. Feels good when you touch Daddy's cock with your pretty fingers."  
One of his long fingers teased my slit and I let out a shaky breath. Biting my lips I let me head rest against the wall again closing my eyes.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I searched for all the spots I knew would make him moan and bite his lip. His cock felt familiar in my big hands. He breathed heavily and he was shaking but it was different before: a warm, thrilled kind of shudder rather than the chilled quake of exhausted sobs. It made me as warm inside as the water felt on my shoulders.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned.  
"Mmmhm... fuck.... ahhhah… g-good," I panted rolling my hips into his fist. "Right there… nnghh…" I moaned as his fingers touched a spot on my hard length that made my back arch. Precum was starting to run from my head as his talented hands continued to stimulate the sensitive organ.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "More, Daddy? Should TaeTae go faster?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Yes. Please," I said. I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss me, parting his lips with my tongue as I kissed him hungrily.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** :  He tugged me down to kiss me, which I accepted eagerly. My heart rate sped up, and so did my hand, pumping his slick, hot shaft at a feverish pace as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I twined my tongue with his, moaning into his mouth. Precum slicked his hand and I shuddered, my back bowing.  
"Fuck. Mmh. I'm close…" I said, pleasure sparking through me.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Come on, Daddy, cum, please, cum on me, cum on me now, Daddy... let it go, let it out, cum on TaeTae, please, Daddy cum!" I chanted as I fisted his cock furiously, bent on bringing him the release he needed.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I jerked, a whine leaving my lips. My muscles tensed and I came, cum spilling from my length as I shuddered.  
"Fuck, Baby," I groaned out rocking into his hand throughout my climax.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Yes, Daddy, yes..." I murmured, holding him as his release pumped onto my hand in thick streams.

 

 **HOSEOK** : My limbs felt heavy. I kissed him again, reaching down to pump his cock. "Does TaeTae want to cum too" I asked my voice slurred from the aftershocks of my orgasm.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Would Daddy like that?" I asked, swallowing heavily as my now erect cock kicked between my legs.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Daddy wants TaeTae to feel good too. How can I make you feel good, Baby?" I asked kissing his neck and jaw.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy, can we go to the bed? I wanna be inside you."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned happily nodding. I pulled away from him and got to my feet swaying slightly as my muscles protested the movement. I turned off the water and reached for the towels. He was on his feet when I came back. I handed him one of the towels and dried myself off. I kissed him softly before turning and heading out of the bathroom. I wrapped the towel around my hips and turned back waiting for him.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I wrapped my own towel around my waist and ran to him, glomping him and kissing his cheek cutely, arousal flushing my cheeks.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I leaned against him a small smile on my lips at how eager and energetic he was. I ground back against him for a bit before pulling back and grabbing his hand, tugging him toward my room. Closing the door behind us, I turned to him. I lay down on the bed looking up at him expectantly.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I was on top of him in an instant, kissing him with much force and passion.  
"Love Daddy," I gasped between kisses, trailing down his jaw and collarbone and pecs "Love Daddy so much. Does Daddy know how much TaeTae loves him?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned breathily pleasure blossoming wherever his lips touched, leaving a warm feeling in their wake.  
"Daddy loves TaeTae too. Always makes Daddy feel so good…" I groaned. I looked down at him with hooded eyes. "Always so helpful Baby. Tae knows what Daddy needs."  
My chest didn't feel hollow and carved out anymore and I smiled at him before whining softly as he continued his assault.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I kissed all the way down his chest, abdomen, hips, until I was at his groin, pausing to lick gently at his balls before moving down further and admiring the pucker of his hole.  
"Daddy, can TaeTae kiss here too?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I whined softly lifting my hips.  
"Yes please, Baby," I groaned biting my lip.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy wants that?" I whispered, kissing it lightly. "Wants TaeTae to put his tongue in Daddy's tight hole and lick him ‘til he's open and wet?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Fuck. Yes please," I whined shudders running down my spine. "Wanna feel TaeTae's tongue inside me. Please, Baby," I begged squirming slightly.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Yes, Daddy," I said softly, licking across his hole once and watching it seize and flutter. I began to give it little kitten licks running the tip of my tongue around the rim.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I took a shuddering breath and let my eyes close.  
"Mmhm, Baby... Feels good…" I whined canting my hips up. My hole twitched under his licks and I moaned, relaxing.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I began to push my tongue into his ass, slowly. It was so hot and tight. I let the tip flick around inside for a little, coaxing the muscles into relaxation. Only after some of the pressure ceased did I pull away, licking my lips.  
"Daddy's ass is yummy. TaeTae loves tasting Daddy on his tongue..." I moaned. "Makes TaeTae hard, Daddy."  
I dove back under, licking in more aggressively and laving his walls thoroughly, searching for the spongy spot that made Daddy moan extra loud and grab my hair.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned my head tossing from side to side, my hips rocking against him. I moaned desperately. He hit my sweet spot and I cried out clawing at the sheets.  
"Baby... Fuck, feels so good," I moaned. My muscles strained as I writhed. "Baby~" The pleasure had me gasping and whining. "Wanna make you feel good too."  
My eyes rolled back as he pressed against my weak spot. Tears blurred my vision from the intense pleasure.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "You are, Daddy," I assured him, licking over his hole again. "'TaeTae feels so good because Daddy feels good. Does Daddy want TaeTae inside now?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned deeply.  
"Yes," I panted. Reaching down, I pulled him up to me and kissed him. I held him against me keening. "Tae, please, fuck me," I said biting my lip. I spread my legs my chest heaving as my heart beat with excitement.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I kissed him back, fervently moaning before pulling away and grabbing a bottle of lube. I coated my fingers and eased them into his hole, stretching him some more and then coated a generous amount on my cock.  
I aligned myself with his hole, blunt head nudging the small opening. I pushed until my crown was engulfed in his heat and then bent down until my chest was flush with his, face buried in his neck and began to force myself the rest of the way in.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I gasped as he slid into me.  
"Fuck, Baby," I groaned feeling every inch as he forced himself into my ass. He moaned as I clenched around him tightly. "Ahhh… feels... mmh… so good," I whined pushing my hips up so he was fully seated inside me. I moaned from the delicious stretch, releasing a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "So full... TaeTae your cock feels so good inside me…" I whined. He was breathing heavily against my neck, his breath warm as it ghosted across my skin.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy's s-so tight..." I whined. "Does TaeTae feel good filling Daddy up?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Yes! So good... stretches Daddy so good... Makes me feel full... love having your cock inside me, Tae. Please, fuck me…" I panted, rolling my hips and squeezing his cock with my walls. "Nngh… Fuck Daddy's ass until you fill his hole with your cum. Want to feel it..." I pleaded whining.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Okay, Daddy," I moaned, beginning to rock my hips against his ass. He was clenched tightly around me, hot and slick and wonderful.

 

 **HOSEOK** : My back arched as he started thrusting into me. Moans fell from my lips at the delicious sensation, pleasure tingling up my spine.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I slid my arms under him and held myself tightly to him as my hips began to pick up momentum. His arms were around me soon as well.  
"Daddy... TaeTae loves being inside Daddy's tight hot hole... makes TaeTae feel so good. Love filling Daddy up… makes me so ha-happy when Daddy feels g-good..." I groaned and gasped between words as I rut into his ass, licking his sweaty skin and chewing on his ear.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I shuddered, whining softly and clung to him as he fucked me. Pulling back, I stilled his hips with a touch of my hand and kissed him sweetly.  
"I love you TaeTae," I said quietly, blush dusting my cheeks. I kissed him again before falling back, my hands resting on his back. Biting my lip, I rocked against him. He slid deep inside me and I keened, a shaky whimper leaving my lips. My fingers tightened their grip on his him as I mewled, rolling my hips against him.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I whined as he brought my hips to a stop, thrusting upwards into me, doing the work himself.  
"Daddy, I love you too..." I whimpered as he fucked himself on my cock.  
It was too good, I couldn't hold still; my hips started to twitch until they were fully moving again,  both of us working each other in tandem.  
I pushed myself up so I could look at his face, contorted in pleasure as my cock pumped inside him. I began to thrust faster still, well and truly fucking him, my hips making soft slapping sounds against his ass. "Like this, Daddy?  TaeTae doing a good job, fucking Daddy's ass?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned wantonly my hips stuttering as pleasure crashed into me.  
"Yes, just like that. Baby you're doing so good for Daddy. Make Daddy feel so good…" I panted rolling my hips again, matching his rhythm. My walls constricted around his cock as he fucked me. "Does my ass feel good? Does TaeTae like fucking my hole?" I asked whimpering as he slammed into me again. My eyes rolled back when he hit my sweet spot and I cried out. "Mmh! Yeah, Right there... Ohhh... Fuck. Feels so good... Ahhhh~"

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy's ass is the best, warmest, tightest hole, makes TaeTae's cock feel so good cuz Daddy's walls hug it so t-tight. Love f-fucking Daddy's ass, agghh~" I groaned through gritted teeth as I struggled to keep my pace even. But I'd found his weak spot and my vision was starting to blur with a primal, wild urge to fuck him; fuck him as hard, as fast as my hips could go, rubbing my hard cock along his slick, soft walls until I burst, and that animal desire was becoming harder and harder to deny.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "More, Tae. Fuck Daddy harder... Want you deeper inside me. Want your big cock all the way inside!" I cried out as he continued to thrust into my prostate. "Right there! I want your cum inside me…" I pushed myself up and kissed him before crying out and falling back into the mattress as a particularly hard thrust made my limbs go lax.  
I whined gripping the sheets tightly as my body rocked with each powerful thrust. My cock was rock hard again, drooling precum as it throbbed. Pleasure rampaged through me and I moaned breathily my back arching off the bed. "Let g-go... Fuck me, Baby."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy feels so nice around TaeTae's big cock, so warm..." I whimpered as he tightened around me again. "I... I...mmmnnn~ aghhhhh~AGGGHH, DADDY!" I moaned loudly, as my hips began to crash into my Daddy at a reckless, ferocious pace. "Gonna cum so hard in Daddy's ass... gonna fill Daddy full with all my hot, thick cum..." I growled into his neck as he held onto me tight. I felt the intense, but dull, burning heat of orgasm pooled in my stomach as I pounded into his prostate, making him groan.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I whined desperately.  
"Fill me, Baby. Wanna feel it running down my thighs. TaeTae's cock stretches Daddy so good! More! Harder!" I cried out as he slammed into my sweet spot, his hips slapping my ass. I clung to him my eyes rolling back. Pleas and moans fell from my lips as I writhed beneath him. "Feels so good.... Love your cock so much. Mmmmh... Yes... Right there... Nngh... YES! FUCK, FEELS SO GOOD BABY!" My cock throbbed as it rubbed against him. I mewled and felt tears form in my eyes overwhelmed by pleasure. I whined as his teeth grazed my neck.  
"Mmh. Are you gonna leave a mark on Daddy's neck?" I panted shivers running through me from the sounds he was making. They went straight to my member, making my back arch of the bed as I pressed against him.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "D-Daddy w-want me to?" I panted.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned deeply.  
"Yes, please," I said craning my neck to give him more access. "Want everyone to see Baby," I whispered, clenching around him.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Ahh...mghhhh~" I groaned, licking his neck. I could feel his pulse racing under my tongue. I seemed to be running on instinct, pounding Hoseok hard into the mattress as my fingernails clawed and dug into the skin of his back, licking his neck and biting into it where it meet his shoulder, like a beast. My only conscious thought was to bring pleasure to my Daddy, who always takes care of me, always thinks only of making others happy. I love him so much it made me scream.  
"AGGHHHH, FUCK, FUCK DADDY I'M SO CLOSE!" I screamed, followed by several positively inhuman growls as I fucked into him so fast, my legs and hips burned, crying for rest but unable to stop until the deed was complete.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I was screaming, writhing beneath him as ecstasy pulsed through my veins.  
"YES! UUUHHHH! SO GOOD! CUM FOR ME BABY! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!" He was almost animalistic above me. I whined as he bit into my neck, the sensation making sparks flash behind my eyes. His nails dug into my skin, the slight pain mixing with the pleasure and sending me right to the edge. "I'm gonna cum!"…" I gasped all my muscles tensing as I held onto him for dear life. "Cum inside me!" I begged, breathless moans and gasps being punched out of me with each thrust. My eyes rolled back as I cried out in pleasure.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "DADDY, DADDY I- AGH!" I screamed, cut off by the pressure in my core suddenly breaking as I came, hot, thick fluid shooting into his body in powerful spurts. My hips still twitched through the orgasm, shudders wracking through me as I collapsed atop him, sweaty and shaking.

 

 **HOSEOK** : His release coating my walls triggered my own orgasm, and my cock pulsed between us as he collapsed on top of me. I held him, stroking his hair and gently tracing patterns on his back. Pleasure continued to thrum through me as I whined softly my ass milking every drop from his length.  
"So warm," I whined biting my lip.  
"Mmh… Feels so good. TaeTae makes Daddy feel so good," I cooed kissing his cheek. "Does TaeTae wanna go take a bath?" I asked kissing him wherever I could reach.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Not...not yet, Daddy," I panted. I could feel the stickiness on our stomachs as I rested on top of him. It was dirty, but it was nice. "Can we just lay here for a while? I like this," I said softly.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Of course," I said relaxing. I kissed him again holding him against me. "I love you TaeTae." A small smile tugged on my lips as I held him. His body warm on mine. Kissing him again I whispered, "Thank you," against his soft skin.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy?" I whispered.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smiled and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"TaeTae is always there for me. Makes me feel good and knows what I need. I love you so much Baby," I breathed my heart pounding in my chest a different kind of ache settling there. Not one of pain or sadness but of the overwhelming love I felt for him. I looked down at him fondly.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy, will you promise me something?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I raised my eyebrows in question.  
"What, Tae?"

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Tae Tae wants Daddy to promise that when Daddy feels bad he won't sit by himself anymore. Want Daddy to come to TaeTae so TaeTae can make Daddy happy again..."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I swallowed heavily before smiling.  
"Okay Baby. I promise."  
I kissed him again warmth filling my chest.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "I know Daddy doesn't want to bother us or make us worry, but hurts TaeTae when Daddy is sad and alone."  
He'd already promised but I couldn't stop the words from coming out, and I felt a tear run across the bridge of my nose.

 

 **HOSEOK** : My eyes widened and I shifted wincing as he slid out of me. I pulled him against my chest tighter sitting up more. I kissed away the tear, the salty taste on my lips.  
"Please don't cry. I'll come to you when I'm hurting I promise," I said, my voice thick as I tried to hold back my own tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying not to."  
I kissed his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose and finally his lips. "I'm sorry TaeTae."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "TaeTae loves Daddy," I whispered, kissing him too.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smiled and pressed him against my chest.  
"I love you more."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy, will you kiss me some more?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Of course TaeTae," I smiled, kissing him. I pulled him against me kissing him sweetly and languidly. I licked at his lips waiting for him to part them for me as I ran my hands over his skin.

 

 **TAEHHYUNG** : My mouth opened as he licked across my lips, and I moaned, warmth filling me.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I licked into his mouth, smiling against his lips and felt love swell in my chest as I held him closer. I kissed him deeply letting a bit of my desperation show through; the need to have him close, to show him how much I love him.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : His arms tightened around me, his breath becoming ever so slightly shorter and more labored. He broke away for air, but I didn't let him part from me for long. My lips were on his again, kissing him deeply, hungrily; wanting, needy.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned into his mouth my head spinning as I clung to him, my need for air overwhelmed by how much I wanted him.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I kissed down his neck and jaw again. I could feel his cock hardening with my own. I rubbed mine against his, letting out a deep, dirty moan and nipping at his skin.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I shuddered groaning and grinding back.  
"Tae," I moaned titling my head back, baring my neck to him. "Mmh… Feels good… Does TaeTae feel good too? Daddy wants Tae to feel good. What can Daddy do, Baby? Wanna thank Tae for being so sweet." I panted rolling my hips and moaning.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "TaeTae wants to suck Daddy's cock. Wanna feel it in my ass too?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Oh... fuck. Please Baby," I moaned kissing him again.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I slid down quickly, licking up and down as length as soon as I had it in front of me, moaning as I did so. I gave cute little licks to the head sucking the precum away and licking my lips.  
"Daddy's cock is so yummy. TaeTae loves sucking on it," I simpered licking it some more as my other hand cradled his balls, rolling them gently as I suckled.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned breathily.  
"Mmh... Oh, Baby... Nghhhh... Feels so good... Ughh~ Love Baby's mouth so much; makes Daddy so hard..."  
Whines fell from my lips and I clung to the sheets.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I continued to suck, making loud wet noises that went straight to my cock. I licked up the precum that was dripping from his tip before sucking the smooth pink crown into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it, playing with the sensitive ridge on the underside. I sank down before sliding off with a loud, luscious pop and licked at his messy, wet length.  
"Is TaeTae doing good Daddy? Do I look pretty sucking Daddy's dick?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "So beautiful. Makes Daddy feel so good."  
I reached down to brush his hair out of his face, stroking his cheek. The sounds he was making made my length throb and I moaned. "TaeTae makes me so hard."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I opened my mouth wide and sank deep onto his cock. I wanted it all. I choked, tears filling my eyes but I blinked them away, moaning as I pushed his length deep, deeper until it breached my throat, stretching it. It wasn't comfortable, but I wanted it. I was a big boy who could take all of his Daddy's cock to make him feel good. I gulped around the length, breathing through my nose.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Ahhhh, Baby, Careful. Don't hurt your throat... Uuuhhh… your throat is so _tight_."  
My back arched off the bed and I bit my lip crying out, "Baby!" I could feel my climax approaching.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I felt his balls beginning to tense so I swallowed once more, gagging wetly, and pulled off, gasping for air.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I shivered as cold air hit my cock.  
"TaeTae…" I moaned softly running my hand through his hair. His lips were parted slightly as he panted. "Look so pretty…" I cooed running my hand along his cheek.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Want Daddy to fuck my ass," I moaned, my voice husky from abusing my throat with his cock.  
I crawled up and straddled his legs, facing away with my ass on display for him. "Daddy, stretch TaeTae so he can take Daddy's cock like a good boy..."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned lowly and pushed myself up. I sucked on my fingers for a moment before teasing his hole with them. I coaxed his muscles into relaxing and slowly slid a spit slicked digit into his tight hole. His velvety walls clenched around me and I waited a moment before starting to pump it in and out slowly. Pushing my finger in as far as it could go I crooked it and massaged his prostate. He mewled and I smiled.  
"Do you like that TaeTae?"

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Oh...fuck, yes, Daddy more… Daddy fuck TaeTae's hole with your fingers, harder Daddy, feels so good, anggghhh..."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I started thrusting it in and out faster before pausing to add a second, scissoring them inside him before really putting pressure on his sweet spot.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I whined as I felt his index finger push in as well, hissing as they parted, stretching me and then coming together to press on my weak spot, making me whine again. My eyes crossed, knees weak and shaking from pleasure, and the strain of holding myself up.

 

 **HOSEOK** : His thighs where shaking from exertion. I removed my fingers and he whined. I moved out from underneath him and put my hand on the back small of his back pushing him so he was lying down.  
"Shh. It's okay. Let Daddy take care of you," I cooed.  
My tongue darted out and licked a flat strip over his hole. I dipped my tongue inside, fucking him with it slowly. I added my two fingers after a while pumping them in and out of him steadily.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I whined, fidgeting as he licked my hole.  
"Daddy, that tickles..." I moaned, biting the pillow. "Mmmghhhh!" I groaned, scrabbling at the sheets when I felt fingers slide in too.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I pushed deeper pressing against his prostate.  
Pulling back I growled huskily, "Do you want another finger Baby? Does it feel good?" as I crooked my fingers and he cried out.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Yes~" I groaned. "Fuck, yes, Daddy, please! More!"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "So eager," I chuckled and added another finger, stretching him further. I thrust them in and out rapidly wanting to bring him more pleasure. "You look so pretty TaeTae, writhing on Daddy's fingers. You like when I stretch you open and tease your weak spot? Make your cock all hard?"

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Uh-huh," I nodded into the pillow. "Faster, please Daddy, feels so good~"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I sped up kissing along the sweaty skin of his back. I groaned lowly.  
"Love you so much, Baby."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy, Daddy I... agh~" I cut off as he prodded my weak spot. "There, Daddy, right there!" I cried.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smirked and continued to stimulate his prostate.  
"Feels good? Are you gonna cum?"

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "But I wanna c-cum from Daddy's cock..." I whimpered.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Do you need me to stop?" I asked, slowing down my fingers.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Mmm, nuh-uh," I grunted, shaking my head 'no'. "Lil more, please, Daddy. Gonna hold it like a good boy."

 

 **HOSEOK** : "So good for Daddy," I crooned, slamming my fingers in and out of him and stroking his prostate again.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I let out a raspy moan, voice quavering as he concentrated his ministrations on my sweet spot.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I kissed his back as he shuddered, whispering praises against his warm skin. I moved further up and kissed the back of his neck, continuing to work his hole with my fingers.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I shivered as his lips traced a trail of whispers and kisses along my skin. It tickled and felt hot on my sweat-damp, chilly skin.  
"Daddy~" I whimpered.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Yes Baby?" I asked licking at his salty, sweaty skin. His silky walls clenched around my fingers desperately. I sucked at his neck. "What do you want? What can Daddy do?"

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy, wanna kiss you," I whined my ass contracting around his fingers.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I leaned forward and turned his head to the side so his torso twisted slightly and kissed him deeply.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I moaned as he kissed me, panting into his mouth.  
"Daddy, roll me over, TaeTae wantsa hug Daddy…"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I removed my fingers and turned him over my lips finding his again instantly.  
"Does TaeTae still want my fingers?"

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Doesn't Daddy wanna f-fuck TaeTae?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Of course I do" I moaned kissing him again.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Please fuck me, Daddy. Want Daddy to put his cock in TaeTae's warm hole. Want to make Daddy's cock feel warm and good," I whined, hugging him tight.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I kissed him deeply, gripping my cock and lining it up with his hole. I slid into him slowly hissing in pleasure.  
"Fuck. You're so tight, Baby." I moaned lowly forcing slowly into his tight, wet hole. "Feels so good…" I panted resting my head in the crook of his neck.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Aghhhhhh..." I sighed as he pushed into me. "Daddy..." I wrapped my arms around him,  clinging. "Daddy's so big... feels so good..." I whimpered.

 

 **HOSOEK** : I kissed him deeply, swallowing his soft moans and whines. When I was fully seated I let out a low groan.  
"TaeTae feels so good around Daddy's cock," I moaned kissing at his neck. I started rocking into him gently, shifting slightly so I was grinding against his weak spot.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "TaeTae makes Daddy h-happy?" I hiccuped as he ground into me.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned nodding.  
"Yes, Baby. TaeTae makes Daddy so happy. Daddy loves you so much."  
I twined my fingers with his, using my free hand to support me as I kissed his soft lips.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I gasped as he grasped my hand, fingers entwined, and kissed me. I began to move my hips against his as he ground against me, my walls fluttering around his cock.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned and started shallowly thrusting into him. He met each of my thrusts and I groaned against his lips. His walls squeezed my length lovingly as I licked into his mouth.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : His movements made me moan. There was a gentle, warm tingle building in my core and shivering through me, into my legs, making them feel weak; into my chest, making my breathing uneven. It wasn't just the physical effect of the action, but the emotion - passionate affection, that was causing it.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I pulled back separating my lips from his and looked down at him. Soft moans fell from his lips. My chest tightened and I felt tears sting my eyes. I closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath as I felt emotions swell in my chest again.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy, why crying?" I asked sweetly, squeezing his hand.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I swallowed heavily smiling down at him.  
"Because I love you TaeTae." I kissed him softly, innocently. My hips continued to rock into him gently.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "TaeTae love to make Daddy happy. Daddy fuck TaeTae faster?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Of course. If that's what TaeTae wants," I said slowly building my tempo. Each thrust slammed into his prostate as I moaned when he clenched around me. I kissed his neck and jaw, groaning deeply. Pleasure coursed through me, building slowly as I neared my climax.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy leave kissy marks on TaeTae's skin so everyone knows how much Daddy loves me?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "TaeTae wants Daddy to?" I teased leaving an open-mouthed kiss on the soft skin of his neck before licking over the salty skin and moving back to kiss his jaw.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Yes Daddy," I giggled.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I groaned low in my throat and moved to suck on his neck. My thrusts sped up as I kissed and sucked on his throat. I grazed my teeth over the sensitive spot, moaning.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I whined as I felt his teeth scraping my skin while he sucked.  My hips jerked against his as he thrust and I clung to him.  
"Can Daddy go harder? Want Daddy deep in my ass. Want Daddy to fuck my ass so hard so I can't walk cus Daddy loves TaeTae so much can't cont-trol himself."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I bit down on his neck, not enough to break skin and started fucking him in earnest. The sound of my hips slapping his ass echoed in the room. I moaned and let the pleasure claim my mind, getting lost in it. I shuddered and almost growled. The sound rumbled through my chest as I pounded into his sweet spot, marking his neck.  
" _Mine_ ," I moaned kissing the hickey I had left.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I clung to him even tighter, my fingers beginning to go numb from how tightly we were grasping each other’s hands. I panted heavily, groaning as he pounded into me.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I bit my lip groaning against his neck.  
 "Are you gonna cum, Baby? Cum for Daddy? Nghhh... I'm close-" I angled my hips so I was abusing his weak spot, hitting it dead on.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Ah~h~h~h DADDY, FUCK ME, HARDER, DADDY DEEPER, PLEASE, MAKE TAETAE CUM~" I cried loudly, my voice wavering.

                                 

 **HOSEOK** : I reached between us and started pumping his cock. Lust thrummed through me, the only thought in my mind was to bring him pleasure. I moved up and kissed him, thrusting into his sweet spot so hard the bed groaned.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Want Daddy to cum deep in my ass, please Daddy... love Daddy's hand on my cock... so good... love it Daddy… more, please wanna cum... wanna spill all over Daddy's hand."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I sped up my hand my muscles singing with the strain of the pace I had set. I groaned deeply and gasped, "I'm going to cum."  
His ass tightened around me and my vision flashed white and I came. Throughout my climax, I continued fucking him hard, my hand working his cock furiously.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : My vision began to blur as he continued to pound me, his hips faltering only a little; his hands didn't slow at all, trying earnestly to coax out my orgasm.

 

 **HOSEOK** : My head was spinning and I let out a low moan. My hand continued to jerk his length, paying attention to all the spots that I knew could make him scream.  
My legs felt like jello and I wanted to collapse on top of him but I remained upright slamming into his weak spot. My eyes glazed over and my muscles tensed as I whined from over-sensitivity.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : He was going at a relentless, almost mindless pace, pounding and jerking me until he forced me to my crisis. My blurring vision blacked out completely as I shuddered violently, mouth slack and leaking saliva as cum spurted from my cock with force, painting our chests and stomachs white with thick, hot semen.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned gratefully as I felt his hot release coat my chest. I pulled out of him slowly, trying not to lay down on top of him, and collapsed next to him breathing rapidly.  
I looked over at him. He was beautiful, body completely lax and covered in cum, his lips parted slightly, thoroughly fucked out. I pushed myself up so I was above him and lapped the cum from his chest. My eyes fluttered shut as I moaned softly at the taste.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I wanted to reach over and hold myself to him, but I was lead-limbed and too exhausted and oversensitive to move, gasping as I felt his tongue run through the mess of semen on my chest. I whimpered, "Daddy…" but it was raspy and incoherent.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I hummed softly glancing up at him. His eyes were half closed. I pushed myself up and kissed his cheek before getting up. I stood on shaky legs and wiped most of the cum off my chest before putting on boxers and left the room.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I whined loudly when he left, confused and upset.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I heard him whine and felt a twinge of guilt for just leaving. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the water for the bathtub. I waited till it was warm and then closed the drain so the water started to rise. It steamed a bit and I dropped in a small bath bomb so it smelled good. I dimmed the lights slightly and hurried back to Taehyung.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : When he returned, nearly five minutes later, despite my desperate whines, I was curled up, half crying.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I felt guilt stab through my heart when I saw him. I was by his side in an instant.  
"Shhhh, Baby it's okay, I'm here. I'm so sorry TaeTae. Daddy's here now."  
I pulled him against me so he was in my lap. I held him tightly kissing away his tears and whispering softly. I kissed him gently and wrapped my arms around him standing up so I was holding him and headed to the bathroom.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "D-daddy-y left. Daddy left and he-he didn't come b-back when TaeTae wh-whined. Th-thought I m-ma-a-ade Daddy mad. I'm sorry Daddy..."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I felt like my heart was breaking as he cried into the crook of my neck. My grip on him tightened.  
"I should be the one apologizing, Baby. Daddy's sorry. I just wanted to make you a nice bath so TaeTae could relax. I'm sorry."  
I held him tightly, pressing his shaking body to mine. We reached the bathroom and I cooed, "You have to let go now Baby."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "TaeTae d-didn't do b-bad? I asked blinking.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "No, of course not." I untangled his arms from my neck and lowered him into the bathtub. I tilted his head up and kissed him. "I'm so sorry TaeTae. What can Daddy do to make it up to you?"

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy gonna get a bath with TaeTae?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I nodded closing and locking the bathroom door. I walked back over to him and kissed him again before stepping into the tub. The hot water surrounded me and I sighed happily.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I followed, stepping in carefully and sitting between his legs. He'd used a bath bomb that turned the water a pretty shade of blue.

 

 **HOSEOK** : My arms circled him so he was lying on my chest. I kissed his cheek humming contently.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I curled against him in the hot, aromatic water, nestling my head against his chest.  
"Daddy, I'm sorry I cried. TaeTae should act like a big boy."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up at me. Tears ran down his cheeks and my heart ached.  
"Stop. TaeTae can act however he wants. I love you no matter what. I love it when you're my baby boy. I also love when you're a big boy. I love everything about you no matter what.”  
I smiled at him before kissing him, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "Daddy loves you so much it hurts." I kissed him again.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I sat up, facing him fully.  
"No,  Daddy, don't hurt! TaeTae doesn't want to make Daddy hurt. Makes TaeTae cry…"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I blinked taken aback by his sudden ferocity.  
"It's a good hurt, Baby. It's…" I broke off. "It's hard to explain. I just love you. A lot." I bit my lip feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Taetae made Daddy cry again," I whined, frustrated.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I kissed him.  
"It's because I'm happy silly," I said as I took his hands in mine kissing each in turn.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Oh," I said slowly. "When Daddy said good hurt, like when Daddy puts his cock in me and it stretches me? Like that kind of good hurt?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I chuckled softly looking up at him before nodding. I reached up and wiped the tears away with my thumb.  
"Please don't cry."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I wiped my face.  
"Not crying. Daddy didn't answer," I pouted.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "I'm sorry. Yes," I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I kissed back, pressing against him.  
The kiss became sloppy very quickly.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I slipped my tongue into his mouth, my hands circling him and pressing him against me.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I could feel my hard nipples pressing against his skin. I moved against him so I could have some friction.  
"Daddy, TaeTae's naughty parts feel funny again..." I moaned.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I groaned lowly feeling my cock swell.  
"What should Daddy do about it?" I asked moving down to kiss his jaw and neck.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Want Daddy to rub my naughty boy parts so they feel good. TaeTae likes when Daddy touches him."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moved my hand down his body and took his member in my hand stroking him until he was hard, my own arousal building.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Thank you, Daddy," I breathed as I felt his hand gently wrap around my cock and stroke it.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moved down and closed my lips around his left nipple. My thumb dipped into his slit and I felt precum smear the digit before mixing with the water that rocked against us.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I gasped and shuddered, legs shaking already, making the indigo water quake and lap at our skin.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Does TaeTae feel good?" I asked against his skin, looking up at him. I moved to the right side off his chest and flicked my tongue against his right nipple before giving it the same treatment as the left. My hand circled his cock and pumped him steadily stopping at the spot right under his head in between to tease him.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : He teased my sensitive spot and I whined, my legs giving way. I crashed into the water sending a bluebell wave of water splashing over the edge and onto the floor.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I laughed softly.  
"You're making a mess," I scolded jokingly. Leaning forward, I turned him around and pulled him against me so his back was against my chest. I kissed his neck before moving up to his jaw, and then his ear; running my tongue along the shell as he shuddered. I reached down again to continue toying with his sensitive spot.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : This was much better: I liked the feeling of leaning back into him as he touched me, feeling his breath ghosting over the back of my neck, his tongue on my ear, it was teasing, but comforting. I pressed back into his chest as he began to roll his palm over my head.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smiled and kissed his cheek my hand working his length. My free hand soon trailed down his chest, teasing his nipples before moving to cup his balls. I massaged them gently.  
"This feel good?" I whispered against his ear before grazing my teeth against it.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I gasped in a labored breath, my body seizing as I, grasped onto his forearm.  
"Daddy~" I whined, "Daddy, my tummy feels tight..."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smiled and sped up my ministrations.  
"Cum for me," I growled.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I seemed to curl in on myself, my legs drawing up and my body shaking from the intensity. I was gasping and whimpering as I came with a high pitched whine, my voice breaking.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I gently released his length as he came, cum mixing with the water. Both my arms circled him and held him close to my chest as he whimpered. I reached up the water lapping at our skin from all the movement and gently stroked his hair.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I whined softly from the over-sensitivity, breathing heavily against Hoseok's skin as he held me, telling me what a good boy I am and how sweet I looked cumming for Daddy.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I kissed his cheek smiling.  
"I love you TaeTae."  
I let my eyes close enjoying the feel of his body against mine. I shifted a bit stretching for a moment before humming contently, absentmindedly tracing patterns on his skin.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : My hands were resting limply in the water, but as I shifted a little and felt the firmness of Daddy's cock brush my skin.  
Daddy needed to cum.  
I needed to make Daddy cum, make him feel good.  
"Daddy w-what should TaeTae do for Daddy's cock?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I chuckled.  
"Why don't you take a breath TaeTae."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "But Daddy... Daddy's cock is hard. Needs TaeTae to make it feel good."

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smiled.  
"TaeTae so sweet. Use your pretty hands, Baby," I groaned deeply, rocking against him slightly and causing the water to splash over the edge of the tub before rocking back against our bodies.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Yes, Daddy," I said taking his length and wrapping my long fingers around it, stroking gently as I licked his nipple, swirling my tongue.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned breathily letting my head fall back as I went lax under his touches. My breath hitched as I rocked into his hand. My back arched away from the tub, a wanton groan leaving my lips.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy makes pretty noises," I muttered. "Is Daddy really tired?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I shook my head 'no' before groaning, my hands finding their way to his back and holding on to him.  
"Does-" I swallowed heavily, "does Baby n-need to rest?"

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "N-no… TaeTae just w-wonder if Daddy wanna put his cock in my ass again..." I said shyly.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smiled, opening my eyes and looking at him in the bathroom mirror. Even upside down he looks breathtaking. "You're so beautiful" I said absentmindedly before adding, "Of course I do. Wanna feel you around me again."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I forced myself up and bent over the foot of the bath.  
"Please Daddy, fill TaeTae's hole again."

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Can you hold that?" I asked gently before following him. I slipped a bit before choosing to kneel behind him. Wanting to tease him a bit more I pushed two fingers into his wanting hole and stroked my length with my other hand.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Whatever Daddy wants," I said breathlessly over my shoulder.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I hummed before speeding up my fingers. I scissored him for a bit before removing the now slick digits and replaced them with my throbbing cock. I hissed my eyes closing in pleasure as the tight heat enveloped me. When fully seated a started rocking into him moaning.  
"You feel so good, TaeTae."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I moved with his thrusts, letting out soft, unbroken moans content to take him until he came. I was exhausted but I wanted this so much: that warmth of being full of someone you love. Even lead limbed and tired I couldn't get enough. I had to focus all my energy on holding onto the side of the tub and clenching around his cock. I didn't have energy left for moaning, really.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I could tell he was exhausted and I knew I wouldn't last long. His arms shook slightly from exertion and so I reached down and wrapped my own around his chest pulling him against me so I supported his weight. I kissed and sucked on his neck, nipping at the soft skin.  
"Mmhmm. I'm close," I panted against him. "Can I cum inside you?" I asked as I felt the knot in my stomach tightening, my crisis approaching rapidly.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Ahnghh..." was all I could manage. I hoped that that paired with the feeble nod of my head back and forward would be enough to communicate ‘Yes, please’.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned breathily and clung to Taehyung as I spilled inside of him. Shudders racked my body and I felt myself slipping as exhaustion set into my limbs.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I felt one of Hobi's arms leave me as he used it to steady us and ease us back down into the warm water. He slipped out of me and we lay there unable to move or think, just breathe and feel and be together until our eyes slipped shut and everything went quiet and dark.  
"MOM, TAE AND HOBI MADE A MESS IN THE BATHROOM!" A loud, high registered voice interrupted the velvet blackness of sleep. Jimin, a vaguely conscious part of my mind recognized. Footsteps...  
"What the fuck," said another voice, "are you guys trying to catch cold?"  
 Jin-hyung.  
"Hey you two," said Jin's voice, and I felt a hand nudging me, shaking. When that failed to stir us, he turned on the shower head and sprayed us with cold water.

 

 **HOSEOK** : Bliss. Warm, peaceful bliss. Then icy cold. It cut through my sleep and I jerked awake yelping. The water in the tub rippled and more spilled down the edges. With blurry vision I looked up to find Jin-hyung standing above us. I blinked away sleep desperately wanting to escape the cold touch of the water.  
"Okay, okay. I'm awake" I cried trying to shield myself from the attack. "Hyung please!"  
Jin made a displeased sound but turned off the water.  
"You've made a mess" he scolded.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : Finally fully awake I looked at the doorway and saw our whole group (Yoongi excluded) crowded there. I also noticed the large quantities of water pooled on the floor.  
"That's a lot of water." I said dumbly.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I followed his gaze and flushed slightly before chuckling.  
"Oops? I'll clean it up, don't worry," I said looking at Jin apologetically.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Neither of you have eaten have you?" asked Jin. I looked over at Hyung and we both shook our heads no. "Well before you go to bed, eat something. There are leftovers in the fridge. I’ll get a mop."

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Thanks, Hyung," I said draining the water and getting up.  
I stretched, my muscles sore. Jin came back and handed me the mop and I started cleaning. The water sloshed across the floor and I sighed.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Why'd you sigh?" I asked, finding us some clothes.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "There's so much water and I'm tired," I complained half-jokingly. I yawned and leaned on him for a moment.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "It’s not so bad. We're half done already," I said brightly

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smiled at his enthusiasm and pulled him against me to kiss him deeply. Pulling back for air I went back to cleaning.  
"Let's get this done. I wanna cuddle with you."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I smiled a big, square smile and we cleaned up at top speed.  
By the time we finished, my stomach was growling loudly.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I pulled him against me kissing him.  
"Let’s go get some food, TaeTae."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Okay, Daddy," I smiled following him to the kitchen.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I opened the fridge and took out the leftovers. I prepared the food as Tae sat on the counter. I smiled at him.  
"Can Daddy have a kiss?" I asked. I yawned slightly my stomach growling as the delicious smell of food filled my nose.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I planted a kiss on his cheek. Then one on his forehead, nose, the other cheek, jaw...

 

 **HOSEOK** : I whined tilting my head back so he had better access.  
"Mmhm. Baby... Do I get a kiss on my lips?" I teased smiling.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Oh. 'Course Daddy. Daddy want it sweet? Or naughty?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I groaned low in my throat.  
Can I have both?" I asked smiling.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I leaned forward wrapping my arms around his neck and gave him a messy, passionate kiss, licking into his mouth and running my tongue along his lips before ending with a sweet peck to the corner of his mouth.  
"Like that?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I groaned lowly and followed his lips.  
"Mmhm," I hummed and kissed him again. I parted his lips with my tongue and one of my hands came up to cradle the back of his head.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : Hyung pushed closer to me, hand curling around the back of my head. He'd started to lick into my mouth again when the microwave beeped and startled me.

 

 **HOSEOK** : He jerked and I smiled before pulling back and getting out our food.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I sat, swinging my legs as he divvied out our portions. He handed me my plate and a fork and I beamed at him.  
"Thank you, Daddy."

 

 **HOSEOK** : "No problem," I smiled at his enthusiasm. I kissed him sweetly and headed to the table. I sat down and began eating moaning softly as the delicious taste filled my mouth.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : It’s funny how you don't really realize how depleting sex is until you're half rested and have food in front of you. I was starving and started wolfing down my food probably a little too fast.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Hey, slow down" I scolded him frowning. "You'll get a stomach ache if you eat that fast."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I looked up, a piece of rice hanging from the corner of my mouth and my cheeks stuffed full, chewing slowly.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I chuckled focusing on my own meal, glancing up at him occasionally.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : We finished eating and Hoseok-hyung washed the dishes before taking my hand and pulling me back to the room

 

 **HOSEOK** : Closing the door behind us I pushed him down on the bed and kissed him. I pulled back hovering over him, taking in his beautiful features. It didn't take me long to claim his lips again.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : He couldn't seem to stop kissing me. Not that I minded.  
"We cuddles, Daddy?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I hummed in agreement and kissed him languidly my arms circling his slender frame.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "I love Daddy so much,” I said sweetly, feeling a bit heavy again. Hyung wasn't so ready for sleep though.

 

**HOSEOK** : I kissed along his jaw down to his collarbone.  
"TaeTae too tired to have some more fun?" I asked against his skin sucking gently. "Daddy wants to thank you for being so sweet and taking care of Daddy," I said grinning up at home and moving back up and kissing him sweetly.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "What Daddy gon' do?" I asked.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smiled and kissed along the line of his jaw.  
"I could suck you off? Whatever you want, Baby. What does TaeTae want?" I teased sucking at the soft skin before moving up and running my tongue along the shell of his ear. "Daddy wants to thank TaeTae."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy suck me?" I said softly, shivering as his tongue tickled my ear.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I hummed in his ear in confirmation before taking it gently between my teeth.  
"Do you want that Baby?" I asked moving down to kiss along the column of his throat.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : He kissed my neck and my breathing became a little heavier when I felt his tongue peek out and tease me, licking lightly along my collarbone.  
"Mm… mhmm..." I nodded, whimpering.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smiled against his skin and licked and sucked my way down his body until I reached his cock. I licked along the bottom before tilting my head and placing opened mouth kissed along the prominent vein. I moved back up and sucked his head into my mouth. Swirling my tongue around it I moaned softly.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I arched a little, from the sensations, my hands flying out. I needed something to hold onto. Finally I got hold of a pillow and clutched it to my chest, pressing my back into the bed as I felt his tongue swirl around my head, his moans tickling me.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I sucked on his length, pulling off him with a pop. I teased under his head with my tongue licking up the precum running from his tip. I moved up and dipped my tongue into his slit. Sucking lightly on his head I slowly sank down taking him further in my mouth. I did my best to pleasure him as his precum coated my tongue. I swallowed it down eagerly, moaning happily.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I writhed a little, though I was trying to keep still for him. It was so good though, so warm, so deliciously wet and smooth. I whimpered a little when his tongue would find its way to my slit and dug in.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I pulled off wrapping my hand around his shaft.  
"So eager... Does TaeTae want to be in Daddy's throat? TaeTae want to fuck Daddy's hot, tight throat?" I asked licking a broad strip along his length.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I panted, nodding vigorously and hiding my face in the pillow I was clutching.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I smiled and took him back into my mouth bobbing my head until he breached my throat. I gagged slightly and pulled up his member slick with my spit. I teased his s slit before taking a deep breath and relaxing my throat. I took him back into the slick passage breathing through my nose. I swallowed around him clenching my throat several times before pulling off.  
"Fuck Daddy's throat, Baby. Don't be shy."

 **TAEHYUNG** : He held still and I planted my feet, tilting my hips up and felt myself slide into the narrow confines of his throat, whimpering.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I looked up at him expectantly humming around his cock, trying to pleasure him. My hands moved to his thighs squeezing reassuringly.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I began to thrust, slowly, enjoying the unique feeling of having his throat around my head. He swallowed and hummed around me, making me bite into the pillow and grasp fistfuls of it in my sweaty hands. I moved my hips a bit faster.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned encouragingly applying more pressure with my tongue. My cock was swelling between my legs as I got more and more turned on by his moans and whines.  
I started moving my head in tandem with his thrusts. His member slipped in and out of my throat and I let my jaw go slack as spit coated my lips.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Mmmmmm..." I whined as he began to move his head to the rhythm my hips had set. I began to thrust faster as he pressed his tongue to the underside of my cock. My orgasm was near but I didn't think I could get there on my own steam.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I slurped and sucked on his cock humming happily as he fucked my throat. I let my hands trail down, one moving to cradle his balls, massaging them, as the other moved to his hole.  
I teased his rim with my fingers coaxing it into relaxing before slipping a finger inside. I moaned urging him on to cum down my throat.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy~" I whined. "Daddy, I wanna cum!"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I pulled off for a moment.  
"Then cum, Baby. Baby cum for Daddy," I cooed before swallowing him down again. I added a second finger, crooking them to massage his prostate. I took him all the way into my throat so I was pressed against him. I swallowed around his throbbing member trying to coax out his orgasm.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy~ can't do it by myself!  Daddy, help me~"

 

 **HOSEOK** : I pulled off of his length.  
"What can Daddy do TaeTae?" I asked working his ass with my fingers.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Suck harder, Daddy, please," I whimpered, moving my hips fitfully as he stroked my sweet spot. I was so close.

 

 **HOSOEK** : I took him back into my mouth and bobbed my head desperately trying to get him to cum down my throat. I pumped my fingers in and out of him rapidly and cradled his balls, doing everything I could to get him to orgasm.  
I let him rest in my throat swallowing around him rapidly and sucking and licking what was in my mouth. My head spun from lack of oxygen and my cock throbbed. I looked up at him pleadingly wanting to taste his cum so badly. Precum ran down my throat as it clenched around him.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Yes,  yes! Daddy, thank you thank you thank you~" I cried as I felt myself tipping over the precipice.  The warmth of his mouth, the tightness of his throat, the vibrations all had me on the edge until my orgasm crashed over me and my cum began to flow.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned as his cum coated my throat. I pulled back so it filled my mouth, swallowing it eagerly. There was so much. Some of it leaked from my mouth and ran down my chin.  
I gently removed my fingers from his hole and pulled off slowly, swallowing what remained in my mouth.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I lay there panting, teeth still clamped around the corner of the pillow while the high drained from me.  
"Thank you,  Daddy, m'sorry," I muttered.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I looked up at him surprised my tongue darting out to lick up the cum that had escaped.  
"For what?" I asked, shifting onto my side and wrapping a hand around my hard length. I looked up at him confused.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Couldn't f-finish by myself..."

 

 **HOSEOK** : "It's okay, Baby. Daddy likes helping you," I said pressing a kiss to his hip. I let my fingers dip into my slit and I hissed softly, precum slicking my actions. I pumped my shaft moaning softly as I bit my lip.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "No, Daddy, no.  Let TaeTae," I said forcing myself to move and nuzzling against his hip.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "It's fine TaeTae. I can do it" I said not wanting to exhaust him further. My hips rocked into my hand and I moaned.

**TAEHYUNG** : "No, Daddy, please. Wanna help you," I said sweetly.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I let go of my hard length, panting slightly. Smiling at how sweet he was I watched him eagerly, my cock throbbing.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy let me help? "

 

 **HOSEOK** : A shiver ran up my spine.  
"Yes, please," I breathed watching him with hooded eyes.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : My hand wrapped instantly around his aggravated length, pumping it as I kissed along his hip bone.

 

from my lips as I clung to the sheets.  
"Mmhm. Feels good."

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy like TaeTae's hand?  Should TaeTae keep doing this, or use mouth?"

 

 **HOSOEK** : "Fuck. Ahhh…. Wanna feel your mouth." I groaned breathing heavily and bucking into his talented hand.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Okay, Daddy," I breathed, licking along his hip until I reached the base of his cock, still stroking and mouthed gently at his balls.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I whined clawing at the sheets; his teasing touches driving me crazy.  
"Please, TaeTae," I gasped, my back arching slightly.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Sorry, Daddy, just trying to make you feel good," I said quietly.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Nngh. It does," I panted my hips rolling. "More please," I whined.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Sh-should i keep doing it like this?" I asked, pumping his shaft steadily at a quick pace and kissing his slowly tensing balls, sucking lightly.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I whined having trouble focusing. I squirmed under his ministrations moaning.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : He whined, but didn't answer. I stopped and looked up at him, questioningly.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I whimpered.  
"Please don't stop," I begged rolling my hips. I clung to the sheets panting.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I continued to suck and lave at his balls as my hand quickened its pace. I occasionally came up to lick away the precum gathering on his tip, digging the tip of my tongue in before diving down again and tightening my grip on his length as my hand pumped.

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Nnnghh... I'm gonna cum." I moaned desperately, writhing under his ministrations. "Tae!” I cried out my back bowing as I got closer and closer to my crisis.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "How should I take it, Daddy?"

 

 **HOSEOK** : "Can you swallow it?" I asked as my eyes rolled back in pleasure.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : I nodded, saying, "Of course, Daddy," and sucked his testicles wholly into my mouth one more time before leaving them to the care of my hand and kissing my way up his twitching, hard, hot length, paying particular attention to the sensitive area on the underside, and began swirling my tongue around the tip.

**HOSEOK** : I moaned as I felt myself falling over the edge as I cried out and came. My back bowed and I whimpered his name.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : His semen poured into my mouth and I drank it down, sucking and swallowing around him until the flow ceased. I licked him clean, the salty taste lingering in my mouth.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I moaned softly coming down from my high. I reached down and pulled him up against me. I kissed him softly before relaxing into the mattress.

 

 **TAEHYUNG** : "Daddy's cum is so yummy. Thank you, Daddy," I yawned, eyes heavy.

 

 **HOSEOK** : I kissed his forehead.  
"Sleep well TaeTae. I love you."  
I let my eyes close holding him in my arms and slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

 


End file.
